Konoha Love
by XxBl4cK-W1nG3d-SaKuRaxX
Summary: Sakura is new to Konoha High, there she will find friends and enemies, but when she bumps into her friend since childhood, will sparks fly? OR will the arrange marriage her father planned for her tear them apart? Read and Find Out! Complete!SEQUEL IS OUT!
1. Proluge

Konoha Love

_Summery: Sakura is new to Konoha High, there she will find friends and enemies, but when she bumps into her friend since childhood, will sparks fly, will the arrange marriage her father planned for her tear them apart, will the fan girls finally get Sasuke, will Sakura get accepted to Sasuke's band? Moreover, how will Sakura act if her fiancé is the person she hates the most? What will Sasuke do about it? Well read and find out! Pairings: Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Ino/Shika, and TenTen/Neji. This is my first fanfic so please tell me how I'm doing. _

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own any of the Naruto characters so do not sue me!

BLAH SOUND

"BLAH"TALKING

'BLAH'THINKING

'BLAH'INNER Sakura

BLAHCHAT ROOM OR PRIVATE CONVERSATION****

Profiles

Sakura Haruno: She's a 16-year-old girl with sparkling emerald eyes and cherry blossom colored hair. Even though her forehead is big, she's still beautiful. She has a wonderful personality and her body will make any boy drool over her. Did I mention she's filthy rich? She's the next heiress to the Haruno Inc. She's not a slut, she's not a player, she's not spoiled, she's like a regular teen, but of course, she lives in a mansion. Her father's company is in business with the Uchiha Corp., so they both help each other out. Did I also mention she's not much a girly girl? Well she's more of an athletic type of person. In addition, she likes to sing, hopes to be in a band, skateboard, and isn't that much of a girly girl so she prefers darker colors like, red, silver, or black. Therefore, she's sort of punkish or tomboyish. Also, she has a crush on Sasuke since they were little kids.

Sasuke Uchiha: He's a 17-year-old boy with piercing onyx eyes and raven-black spiked hair. He is the heartthrob of Konoha High. Even though he's cold and icy, he's sort of nice to his friends only. He has a very, very well built body with a six-pack that will make any girl faint if they see or touch it. He's also filthy rich just like Sakura. And just like Sakura, he's the next heir to the Uchiha Corp. He's not gay, he's not a player, he's just like Sakura being a normal teen, but as usual he's still popular, same as his friends, and he has a band called, "Black Dragoons." And is currently looking for a new female singer to do duets with him or just sing some songs where the notes are too high to reach for him. He's captain of the football team and basketball team. He lives a 15 minutes away from Sakura's house and has a little crush on her since they were kids.

A/n: sorry if this is short guys, I have to go somewhere, I don't have time to write the beginning of the story, and yes it's a Sasu/Saku fanfic. There is also a Naru/Hina, Ino/Shika, and TenTen/Neji pairing. So I'll update later when I come back. Please review!

Sasuke: I can't believe she forced me to say this but, please review…

Me: Thanks Sasuke-kun!hugs Sasuke

Sasuke: Keh whatever…

Sakura: That's my Sasuke-kun!

Me: No he's mine! grabs Sasuke

Sasuke: Just shut up and you there! points at reader please review!


	2. New Friends and Enemies

A/n: Hey guys so here is the next chapter for Konoha Love! I still do not own Naruto and the other characters. I hope you guys enjoy! Before I forget, I want to give a big huge thanks for these reviewers that reviewed my summary.

Swimtwins03

Snghigurashi

Tsukia-chan x3

SucKer4SaSuKe

BLAHSOUND

"BLAH"TALKING

'_BLAH'_THINKING

'BLAH'INNER Sakura and INNER Sasuke

_BLAH_CHAT ROOM, PRIVATE CONVERSATION, or PHONE****

Konoha Love: Chapter 1

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING- -SLAM!-

"Ugh, damn clock!" said a 16-year-old teen.

"Sakura, wake up, its your first day of school and you don't want to be late!" shouted her mom.

"-sigh- Ok mom, I'll be there in a minute!" replied Sakura.

Sakura got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. When she was done, she got out a pair of semi torn jeans that fitted her legs perfectly and a black Happy Bunny t-shirt that said in silver old English text, You'd Be Cooler If You Were Me with Happy Bunny skulls all over (a/n: I don't own Happy Bunny or Vans). Next she put on a necklace with a crystal cross on it, then her black Gucci watch, added a little bit of blush, put on 2 spike wristbands, grabbed her Emily the Strange backpack, and headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning mom!" greeted Sakura.

"Good morning dear!" replied her mom.

After Sakura ate her breakfast, she kissed her mom goodbye, headed out the door, and put on her brown and red Vans. She checked her wallet and found a couple of 20's and 10's, good enough for lunch and shopping. She went inside her garage and got her skateboard that had a black rose on the bottom and other stickers, took out her iPod mini, and headed to school on her skateboard. When she was getting closer to her school, she saw a couple of boys showing off their moves and decided to show them a move herself, so she put away her iPod and gained her speed. As she was speeding up, the boys saw her and decided to trip her, but they couldn't because she jumped on the rails, jumped, did a backscratcher, and a 360 as she was nearing the end of the railings. The boys looked at her in awe. Before she continued the ride to her school, she stopped and gave them her famous smirk.

"Hey, that was a cool move you did there!" said a blond haired, blue-eyed teen.

"Thanks I was working on it." said Sakura.

"So what's your name? My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Sakura Haruno…or Saku-Chan."

"Oh my God! You're the family that is the richest in the world except for the Uchiha family! By the way, this is Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga. We go to Konoha High."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I go there too."

"Cool! Maybe we can walk to school together?"

"Sure no problem."

"Awesome!"

The boys caught up to her and went on their skateboards towards Konoha High. Sakura took a glance at her new friends. Neji was wearing baggy jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, a couple of spike wristbands on both arms, and brown and light brown Vans. He has chocolate brown eyes and pearl white eyes. Shikamaru wore a white t-shirt that said in red letters, Beat the Crap Out Of Me, black baggy torn out jeans, a Rolex watch, and white and neon green and neon yellow Nikes. He has black hair and brown eyes. Naruto was wearing a black t-shirt that said in neon green letters, Bow Down To The Ramen King, with a picture of a ramen bowl at the back, with semi baggy jeans, and black and red Vans. All of their skateboards had different kinds of stickers and stuff. When they got their, thousands of boys was heading towards Sakura and her new friends.

"Ugh…not fanboys! Hey guys?" asked Sakura.

"Yea Saku-Chan?" replied Naruto.

"RRRRUUUUNNNN!"

All of them were going as fast as they could on their skateboards to lose the crowd, so they took the backdoor of the school, wiped the sweat off their faces, and saw another crowd but this time of girls. Sakura was relieved and decided to go to the principal's office with her new friends following her. When she reached the office, she went inside and asked for her schedule.

"Hello dear you must be Sakura Haruno, I'm Principal Tsunade or Tsunade-sama." said the principal.

"Yes I am, Tsunade-sama." said Sakura with boredom.

"It's really an honor to have the heiress of The Haruno Inc. to attend our school! Welcome and here's your schedule…now run off so you won't be late for class now!"

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." said Sakura with a bow.

When she went outside, she saw a group of girls telling people to move. Sakura gave a look of hate and disgust. She looked for Naruto and the others and found them by the water fountain, so she decided to join them as she was doing so she "accidentally" bumped into the leader of the group of girls.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" said the leader.

"What did you just call me?" hissed Sakura.

"I said bitch, got a problem with that?"

"Yea I do…whore!"

"You so did not just call me that!"

"I _so _did…now get out of my face or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll make your face into the most hideous thing on this planet and I'll put so much fat into your body that you'll burst!"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Heh, do _you_ know who I am?"

"Yea a bitch who won't shut up!"

"Keh, I'm Sakura Haruno. So you should be the one shutting up." Sakura said while smirking.

-Everyone gasps-

"M-m-miss Haruno…I didn't know, I'm so sorry…NOT! Heh as if I'll let that scare me. Just don't take _my _man and everything's fine."

"Keh whatever…and I'm serious about that fat thing…I can make it happen. So you better respect me and my friends and everything will be alright."

"Whatever…let's go girls."

When they left, the guys went over to Sakura and was about to say something when three girls came, and all of a sudden the boys stiffened up but was hardly noticeable.

"Hey my name's Ino Yamanaka and this is TenTen, and Hyuuga Hinata."

"Well I bet you guys know who I am?" they nodded, "well you guys can call me Saku-Chan, Sakura-Chan, or Forehead Girl."

"I like Forehead Girl, you can call me Ino-pig.," stated Ino.

"-giggles- Ok."

Sakura looked at her new friends with happiness. Ino had blue eyes, with long blond hair that was tied into a high ponytail. She had peach colored skin that had light blush and clear lip-gloss. She wore a white t-shirt that has a picture of a cat with a halo and angel wings and said in glittery letters, Innocent Angel, with a blue not too short mini skirt and white flip-flops. TenTen has brown eyes with chestnut brown hair that is tied into two side buns, and cream-colored skin. She wore a black t-shirt that said in red letters, Don't Touch or You Die with a bleeding skull right below it, she wore torn up jeans that fitted her perfectly with black and silver heelies(a/n: I don't own Heelies). Hinata had black/violet hair with pearl colored eyes and cream-colored skin. she was wearing a pink t-shirt that said in fancy black letters, Hello Kitty (a/n: that was the first thing that came to my mind-sweatdrops-) and a picture of Hello Kitty, with a black not too short mini skirt and pink and white Sketchers tennis shoes.

"S-so w-what's y-your first c-class?" asked Hinata.

"It's Science."

"That's great! We all got that including the boys." yelled TenTen.

"By the way, nice comeback to those fangirls back there, that was awesome!." said Naruto.

"Heh no problem, it was a piece of cake." replied Sakura.

"Hn." said Neji.

"Troublesome." said Shikamaru lazily.

Then they all heard a group of girls shouting and drooling over a boy that was coming in. The guys and girls decided to check it out but all of them except for Sakura knew why they were screaming and yelling. When they got there the group shoved people out of the way to get a better view. Then Sakura gasped and her eyes widened. Ino and TenTen noticed this.

"Sakura is there something wrong?" they both asked.

'It can't be…could it?' she thought

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

When I was driving my car to school, I suddenly heard the screaming and shouting of my annoying fangirls. I sighed, first day of school and I already have all my fangirls waiting for me. When I parked, I got out and started to walk towards the door, while I was walking I saw my friends and a very familiar pink haired beauty.

'Could it be her?' I thought.

As I neared her, the crowd started to be quiet and watched the scene before them. I looked at her in the eye, hoping it was her.

"Saku-Chan?" I asked.

"Sasu-kun?" she replied.

TBC………………………………….

A/n: What do you guys think is going to happen next? I need at least 10 reviews to update. If I'm doing bad then please tell me how I can improve it xD soooo please please I beg of you please review!

Ja!

XxSasuke's-Fallen-AngelxX aka, S.F.A


	3. Reunited and The Arranged Marriage

A/n: Ok guys, here is the chapter you've guys been waiting for! Ok I forgot to mention in the other chapters, that there is a bit of OOC here so just to give you guys a heads up! I also want to thank these reviewers for reviewing my stories! Enjoy!

Swimtwins03

Snghigurashi

Tsukia-chan x3

SucKer4SaSuKe

Natsuhiboshi

Pandapinkbaby

Trust's Messenger

Defender of the Light

azngirls3

Smileforme x3

Flame Unicorn

BWOLFY

BLAHSOUND

"BLAH"TALKING

'_BLAH'_THINKING

'BLAH'INNER Sakura and INNER Sasuke

_BLAH_CHAT ROOM, PRIVATE CONVERSATION, or PHONE****

**Recap of Ch. 1**

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

_When I was driving my car to school, I suddenly heard the screaming and shouting of my annoying fangirls. I sighed, first day of school and I already have all my fangirls waiting for me. When I parked, I got out and started to walk towards the door; while I was walking, I saw my friends and a very familiar pink haired beauty. _

_'Could it be her?' I thought. _

_As I neared her, the crowd started to be quiet and watched the scene before them. I looked at her in the eye, hoping it was her. _

"_Saku-Chan?" I asked._

_"Sasu-kun?" she replied._

Konoha Love: Chapter 2 

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I looked at him with wide eyes. I just couldn't believe it was him! When he neared me, the crowd of screaming girls stopped and everyone looked at us, watching what we'll do next.

"Saku-chan?" he asked.

"Sasu-kun?" I replied.

**Normal P.O.V**

They looked at each other for one more minute, then Sakura and Sasuke (a/n: wow our Sasuke smiled!) smiled and hugged each other. The 6 friends looked at them shockingly while the fangirls were glaring a thousand daggers at Sakura. After a minute of hugging, Sakura and Sasuke broke apart.

"Oh my God! I miss you soooo much!" said Sakura.

"Yea I missed you too, Pinky," replied Sasuke with happiness.

"What happened to you? I called and called but no one answered."

"Sorry, my family changed our phone number once we settled in. I tried to look for your number but my so called brother lost it."

"-giggles- Oh it doesn't matter now! By the way what class do you have first?"

"Science, how about you?"

"Same! C'mon let's go before we're late…c'mon guys!"

Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the crowd with their friends following them. Sasuke had his arm around Sakura's shoulders just like when they were kids and started talking. Students and teachers looked at the laughing long lost friends. When they got to class, their teacher wasn't there so they decided to hang out.

"So Sakura, how do you now Sasuke-teme?" asked Naruto.

"Well we knew each other since we were born to be exact," replied Sakura.

"What! Sasuke, you never told us that you had a childhood best friend!" said Ino.

"Heh…because you guys don't ask about it." replied Sasuke.

"Whatever." said TenTen.

"S-so h-how d-did you g-guys s-separate?" asked Hinata.

"Well, it all began when my dad got transferred here from Tokyo," said Sasuke.

**Flashback**

_"Daddy's home, daddy's home!" yelled 6-ear-old Sasuke._

_"Why hello Sasuke! I've got good news for everyone!" said Makoto _(a/n: sorry but I don't know Sasuke's dad's name and mom…sorry!)

_"Well what is it dad?" said an 18-year-old Itachi._ (

_"C'mon, we'll discuss this during dinner. What did your mom make?" _

_"She made all of our favorites!" shouted Sasuke._

_"Oooo sounds good to me!"_

_"Hello dear, how was work today?" asked Miacah. _(a/n: Sasuke's mom)

_"I was going to tell you that my boss transferred me to Konoha!"_

_"What!" Itachi and Sasuke unison. _

_"Kids, don't speak to your father like that!" _

_"Its ok honey. I'm sorry guys but you have to…Sasuke, say bye to Sakura and Itachi, say good bye to your friends as well."_

_"Yes father." they said sadly._

_The next day, Sasuke and Itachi went to the park to meet with Sakura. When they saw her, Itachi said he was going to go somewhere and to just wait for him there. Sasuke just nodded and walked towards Sakura. She saw the sadness look on his face and walked towards him._

_"What's wrong Sasu-kun?" asked 5-year-old Sakura._

_"I-I'm moving to Konoha tomorrow…I'm going to miss you. –cries-"said Sasuke._

_"B-but w-why?"_

_"My dad got transferred…I'm sorry!"_

_"I-its o-ok Sasu-kun…we'll see each other again r-right?"_

_"Y-yea I-I won't forget you Saku-chan! –hugs- And don't forget me alright?"_

_"O-ok Sasu-kun…"_

_"Sasuke! Time to go!" said Itachi._

_"Ok Itachi! Bye Saku-chan! I'll miss you!"_

_"I'll miss you to Sasu-kun…-kiss- -blush-"_

_"-blush- U-um I'll never forget that too –smiles- Bye!" _

_The next day, Sasuke moved out…they called each other but soon they started to get busier with schoolwork. Both of them thought that the other forgot about them. But they never gave up hope one another._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Wow you guys were really close huh?" asked Ino.

"We still are –smiles-" said Sakura.

"-chuckles- I can't believe you Uchiha."

"Shut up Hyuuga! -glares-" said Sasuke.

"I mean c'mon THE Sasuke Uchiha, crying? I mean it's kinda funny."

"Well what happened if it was TenTen huh Hyuuga?"

"…Humph."

Sasuke smirked at that…he knew that Neji liked TenTen since they were kids. Neji glared at Sasuke and was about to say something when they heard their teacher come in.

"Sorry I'm late class I was---" said Kakashi.

"LIAR!" screamed everyone except for Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

"Ok, ok you guys win…we have a new student, Ms. Haruno please introduce yourself."

"I'm Sakura Haruno age 16, I like any type of sports, and I dislike…perverts, stalkers, preps, sluts, whores, bitches of all kinds and finally, assholes."

"Um…ok Sakura my name is Kakashi-sensei and you can take a seat next to Mr. Uchiha."

"Thanks."

When Sakura was walking towards her seat, she saw her friends smiling or smirking at her performance. As she neared her seat, the same girl that Sakura threatened, known as, Ayumi Fuzuki, "accidentally" tripped Sakura hoping that she broke her face or at least something, but Sasuke saw this and caught her just in time. He glared at Ayumi and helped Sakura up.

"Hey you ok?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, yea I'm fine…thanks. –glares at Ayumi- bitch." she said.

As Kakashi lectured the class, Sakura and Ayumi were having a glaring contest, which Sakura won. When Kakashi was done, he told everyone's homework and it's due the next day. When everyone went out to his or her next class, Ayumi pushed Sakura to a locker.

"Listen up Haruno, Sasuke's mine and no one else's got it?" Ayumi said with venom in her voice.

"I'm sorry Fuzuki, but Sasuke is allergic to all types of bitches, sluts, and whores like you. So you better back off before stuff gets dirty," replied Sakura with coldness in her voice.

Sakura just left a shocked Ayumi there and saw Sasuke was waiting for her next to the door smirking. She smiled and glared at Ayumi before going on.

"So I guess she taken care of?" asked Sasuke.

"Heh yea, it's like you're her trophy or something. Anyway what class do you have next?"

"Actually it's already lunch Saku-chan." (a/n: ok so they didn't change rooms in the morning so they stayed in Kakashi-sensei's for 4 hours organizing and such)

"Really? Then what do you have after?"

"Gym."

"Eh same here."

After lunch, everyone changed into their gym clothes, which were green short shorts with a white t-shirt with the school's logo on it for the girls and green basketball shorts with a white t-shirt with the school's logo on it. The all of the fangirls were looking at the guys, mostly Sasuke, and drooling over them while the boys were drooling over Sakura or some other girl. Sakura noticed this and glared at each drooling pervert. Sasuke also noticed this and glared at the boys that were looking at Sakura. Wait glaring?

_'I mean Sakura is my best friend and all but what is this feeling I have that whenever I see a guy next to her or talking to her?'_

_**'It's called jealousy idiot.'**_

_'What the, who the hell are you?'_

_**'I'm you or your conscience dope.'**_

_'Whatever and Naruto's the dope not me!'_

_**'Uh huh admit it, you like Sakura as in like, like.'**_

_'What? I do not! She's my friend and I don't fall in love with my friends…'_

_**'Riiiggggghhht, then why are you staring at her?'**_

_'Whatever…'_

Sasuke finally stopped talking with his inner self and notice he was looking at Sakura and Sakura was looking at him. He blushed a little and waved at her. She smiled and waved back. Then their teacher came.

"Ok my youthful students today we are going to have 10 laps and practice martial arts."

"Yes that is how to stay youthful! let's go!" shouted Rock Lee.

"Oh Lee, you understand everything I say! Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

All of the students' sweatdrops at the odd couple and all of them think, 'Weirdo's.' before they odd couple stopped hugging, all of them did their laps before it got weirder. Sakura and Sasuke were in the lead with their friends trailing behind them.

"Are they always like that?" asked Sakura.

"Heh yea most people think they're gay," replied Sasuke.

"-chuckles- I don't blame'em."

"Hey I'll race you to the finish line."

"Sure."

Sasuke and Sakura started to sprint towards the finish line leaving everybody shocked. At the end, they both tied and rested. Once everyone was done, they all headed out towards the field where the martial art practicing was. Everyone sat in a big circle, big enough for combat. Gai-sensei went in the center of the circle and waited for them to be quiet.

"Ok we are going to play a tournament, who ever pass all the opponents will face our champion, Sasuke Uchiha. First is Naruto against Hinata. Then Neji against TenTen. Then Ino against Shikamaru. Then Sakura against Ayumi. The rest will be tomorrow."

Sakura smirked at Ayumi and Ayumi smirked back thinking that Sakura wasn't a black belt in martial arts. Oh was she wrong, Sakura was a black belt in martial arts, Taek Wondo, Karate, mastered in swords and weapons including guns of all sorts, captain of Japan's archery team, mastered all ancestral ninja arts, and captain of volleyball and basketball. She was practically good at almost everything. Unfortunately, for everybody except for Sasuke, they didn't put this stuff on any of Sakura's fanclubs or websites or anything about her, only her family and Sasuke knew. Sasuke knew that Sakura was a good fighter, during lunch she told him that she was good at almost everything Sasuke did. He couldn't wait until Sakura and Ayumi's fight. (a/n: ok I'm too lazy and tired to write everybody's fight so I'll just skip to Sakura and Ayumi's fight) Naruto won against Hinata, TenTen won against Neji, and Ino won against Shikamaru. Now it was Sakura's turn to show what she's got up her sleeve. As Sakura and Ayumi were going into the center, Ayumi gave her a look that said, I'm so going to beat the crap out of you and Sasuke will finally be mine. Sakura just rolled her eyes at this.

"You may start when you are ready," said Gai-sensei. "Heh you have no idea that I'm a black belt in martial arts." said Ayumi.

"Keh I don't care, I am too."

Ayumi started charging at Sakura with full force and Sakura just stood her ground and waited for the right moment to strike. When Ayumi was going to punch her, Sakura just grabbed her wrist tight and flung her over her shoulder. Ayumi got up and kicked Sakura on the chin but Sakura did a back flip to dodge it. The whole class stared at the battle that was going on. No one never ever beat Ayumi at this except for Sasuke. they were all shocked on how tired Ayumi was already and Sakura wasn't even tired or sweating. Ayumi was so mad already she got out her hidden dagger and started charging at Sakura. Gai-sensei was about to stop her but Sasuke stopped him and told him that Sakura can handle it, just believe in her. Sakura just looked at her with boredom. Suddenly two kunais appeared, one in each hand, and blocked Ayumi's attack. Sakura smirked, she turn to her side still blocking the dagger, and kicked Ayumi right on the chest area. Ayumi went back a few feet and tried to balance on her legs. Sakura stabbed the ground with the two kunais and ran towards Ayumi. As she was running, Sakura did a cartwheel, then a triple back flip, as she was doing her third back flip, she kicked Ayumi on the chin as hard as she could and sent Ayumi out cold. Everyone was quiet then Naruto and the others started to clap and cheer her on. Sasuke just smirked and walked towards the center to begin his fight with her.

"That was marvelous Ms. Haruno! Ok so on Friday, Sasuke and Sakura will face off the other w contestants, then will face each other off. Now go to your next class!" shouted Gai-sensei.

"Heh that was quite a match you did there, Pinky." said Sasuke.

"Eh I told her things will get dirty! So what do you have next Chicken Butt?" asked/said Sakura.

"Drama."

"Wow I have all of your classes…cool!"

"Yup at least I have someone to talk to in every class instead of fangirls trying to make me deaf."

"-laughs- I feel sorry for you Sasu-kun. Don't worry I'll protect you."

"Ok if you say so."

After they got dressed, they headed toward drama class. When they went in there you can hear Sasuke's fangirls squealing and ran towards Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for impact, but felt nothing, instead Sakura was blocking their way. Sasuke that her head was down and her bangs were covering her eyes so you can't see them. Oh boy, Sasuke knew what was coming next, Inner Sakura. Before she burst a fuse, Sasuke took cover on the side where he won't face Inner Sakura. He still remembered what happened that day when Inner Sakura went out.

**Flashback**

_"Hahaha no wonder you have no friends, you're a freak! Hahahahahahaha." laughed a 6-year-old boy with his friends. _

_"Hey leave him alone Hojo!" _(a/n: Inuyasha fans out there if you like Hojo then I'm sorry!)

_"Well if it isn't Big freakish Forehead girl!"_

_"Be quiet you bully!"_

_"Heh whatever –kicks Sasuke on the side- let's beat him up guys."_

_"I said…STOP IT!"_

_The boys looked at her with fright. Sakura had flames in her eyes, anime style, and on her forehead, it wrote Inner Sakura._

_"NEXT TIME YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME OR ELSE I'LL BEAT YOU ALL UP! –throws rocks at them-"_

_"Ok I'm sorry; I'm sorry -runs away-"_

_"Heh that was fun!"_

_Sakura turned back to normal, ran towards Sasuke, and helped him up. _

_"Hey are you okay?" asked Sakura._

_"Y-yea, I'm fine…thanks by the way." replied Sasuke._

_"I'm Sakura Haruno, who are you?"_

_"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."_

_"Well Sasuke-kun, let's be friends, ne?"_

_"Ok thanks Sakura-chan."_

**End of Flashback**

If anything scared the crap out of Sasuke, it was Inner Sakura. When Sasuke got a good distance away, he saw Sakura raising her head and glared at the girls thousands and thousands of any sharp objects she can think of. She soon had flames in her back round and the fangirls were in chibi form while she was all bigger than they were.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME! IF SASUKE DOESN'T LIKE YOU THEN HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! IF HE SAYS NO THEN NO MEANS NO GOT IT!"

The chibi fangirls nodded their heads with fear, the flames went away, and Sakura turned back to normal.

"I'm glad we had this talk. You guys better watch out. –glares-"

Sakura found Sasuke at the corner of the room near the window looking at her. As she neared, the teacher announced that they have a project, more like a play; they have to do with a group of students and complete it by the end of the first trimester. Therefore, Sakura and Sasuke soon found their friends and decided to pick the story about the Shikon No Tama. Ok so Sakura will be the reincarnation, Sasuke the legendary half demon, TenTen the demon slayer, Neji the cursed and perverted monk, Naruto the lord of the west, Hinata the little girl, Shikamaru as their evil nemesis, and Ino as the Narrator or director. Right after class, they exchanged e-mails, Sn, and phone numbers. When Sakura walked home with Sasuke, she said bye and ran inside.

"Mom, dad, I have great news!" yelled Sakura.

"You can tell us right after you meet someone!" yelled Sakura's mom.

Sakura took off her shoes and ran towards the living room where she found the person she hates the most.

"Sakura, meet your fiancé!" said her dad.

"You remember him right?" asked her mom.

'_No, it can't be' _thought Sakura.

"Why Sakura, you look more beautiful than ever!"

"No…you're" Sakura said with shock.

TBC………………………

A/n: Oh my gosh it's a cliffhanger! Who do you think it is? Will Sakura except? How will Sasuke react? Moreover, How will she tell Sasuke about it? Well you can't wait can you? Well you have to wait until the next chapter! Muahahahahahaha! Anyway, Please, Please Review! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Ja Ne!

-XxSasuke's-Fallen-AngelxX aka S.F.A


	4. Who? and Who?

A/n: Ok guys, here is the chapter you've guys been waiting for! In the last chapter, I forgot to mention Itachi is good and now he is in America living with his wife and kids, just so you guys don't wonder where Itachi is. And once again her are the reviewers I want to thank! Enjoy!

Swimtwins03

Snghigurashi

Silver-jasmine

CryingWitch

Waiting-for-HIM

fRenZ4EveR

BLAH--SOUND

"BLAH"--TALKING

'_BLAH'_--THINKING

'BLAH'--INNER Sakura and INNER Sasuke

_BLAH_--CHAT ROOM, PRIVATE CONVERSATION, or PHONE

**Recap of Ch. 2**

"_Mom, dad, I have great news!" yelled Sakura._

_"You can tell us right after you meet someone!" yelled Sakura's mom._

_Sakura took off her shoes and ran towards the living room where she found the person she hates the most. _

"_Sakura, meet your fiancé!" said her dad._

"_You remember him right?" asked her mom. _

'_No, it can't be' thought Sakura._

"_Why Sakura, you look more beautiful than ever!"_

"_No…you're" Sakura said with shock._

Konoha Love: Chapter 3 

"No you're…Orochimaru (a/n: 0.0)…why does it have to be him!(a/n: Yea why? Oh right I wrote it…muahahahahaha! on with the story)" screamed Sakura. (a/n: Who could've guess! 0.o)

"Sakura, Orochimaru is a great guy, besides, it good for our business!" said Yura. (a/n: Sakura's mom)

"Business my ass! Mom, dad, I found Sasuke! Why can't I be married to him?"

_'Wait…did I just suggest that I want to marry Sasuke?'_

_**'You sure did Forehead.'**_

_'B-but I-I… we're just friends…right?'_

_**'You love him don't you?'**_

_'No I don't! I mean I only got reunited with him today for crying out loud!'_

_**'Yea but you love him.'**_

_'I…really don't know maybe I do maybe I don't…'_

_**'Well, find out!'**_

_'Ok…I think I have something.'_

"So what do you say Sakura?" asked Shoran sternly. (a/n: Sakura's dad.)

"No…I won't!" shouted Sakura.

"You will marry him, no matter what!" yelled Shoran.

"But I don't love him!"

"You will learn how to soon enough!"

"No I won't!"

"YES YOU WILL! YOU WILL DO WHAT'S BEST FOR OUR BUSINESS!"

"SINCE OUR BUSINESS STARTED, ALL YOU EVER CARED ABOUT WAS WHAT WAS BEST FOR IT! YOU NEVER SPEND TIME WITH US ANYMORE!"

"Enough both of you!" yelled Yura.

"Sorry mom…can't I just prove to you that someone loves me for who I am?" asked Sakura.

"Fine…you have a month," stated Shoran.

"A month and a half…please dad?" Sakura did the puppy dog eyes.

"-sighs- Fine, but if no one says I love you in a month and a half then you're marrying Orochimaru. Got it?" said Shoran with defeat.

"Thank you dad," Sakura hugs her dad, "I promise I won't let you down!"

"Teenagers…sorry Orochimaru, can you wait?" sighed Yura.

"Of course I can, I'll just wait or if anything comes up or if she changes her mind just call me ok?" said Orochimaru chuckling, while walking to the door.

"Ok see ya!" said Shoran.

**Sakura's Room**

Sakura did her homework that Kakashi-sensei made them do. After she was done, she decided to go online to do research on her character. (a/n: remember in chapter 2?) Unfortunately, Sasuke sent an invitation to her to a chat room before she could do research. She accepted it and joined the conversation.

BlackSkullzGirl has entered chat room.

_BlackSkullzGirl: Hey guys! _

_Aloha-Princess-4eva: Hey forehead girl!_

_LoSt AvEnGeR: Hey Pinky! _

_To-Lazy-To-Put-A-Name: Troublesome_

_Ass-Kicking-Girl: Yo Saku-chan!_

_The.Shy.Ness: Hello Sakura-chan._

_Y0u-R-2-c00l-2-B-Me: Hn…_

_Ramen-King: Hey, that's Sasuke's line Neji! And hi Saku-chan!_

_LoSt AvEnGeR: u know Hyuuga, the dope is rite…for once._

_Y0u-R-2-c00l-2-B-Me: I don't care, it's my line too._

_BlackSkullzGirl: Uh...guys? I have to tell all of you something…_

_Aloha-Princess-4eva: Shoot girl! ;)_

_BlackSkullzGirl: Well…my parents made me get an arrange marriage…_

_Ass-Kicking-Girl: WHAT! _

_Ramen-King: What's that?_

_LoSt AvEnGeR: You're joking rite, Pinky? and Naruto, you're so stupid…-glares-_

_Aloha-Princess-4eva: HOW COULD THEY:'(_

_To-Lazy-To-Put-A-Name: Hmmmm…that's very troublesome. _

_The.Shy.Ness: I-I can't believe it…_

_BlackSkullzGirl: no Sasuke I'm not jking and Naruto, GO BAK TO ELEMENTARY! Anyways my dad gave me a chance that if I find someone that loves me for who I am and I love that person bak, then he'll cancel the arranged marriage. _

_LoSt AvEnGeR: how long?_

_BlackSkullzGirl: A month and a half_

_Aloha-Princess-4eva: ………………_

_Ass-Kicking-Girl: Oh_

_Y0u-R-2-c00l-2-B-Me: Well u better find some1 fast!_

_The.Shy.Ness: Whom r u engaged to?_

_BlackSkullzGirl: -sighs- Sasuke be ready for shock and guys I don't think you've heard of him…_

_LoSt AvEnGeR: Y do I have to be ready?_

_BlackSkullzGirl: Bcuz…its Orochimaru… _

_LoSt AvEnGeR: WHAT THE FUCK! _

_Ramen-King: What! It's the obsessed snake guy?_

_BlackSkullzGirl: Yup… T-T_

_Aloha-Princess-4eva: Ewwww I hate that guy!_

_Ass-Kicking-Girl: how can your parents, make you marry him? Yuck –gags-_

_Y0u-R-2-c00l-2-B-Me: that is just disgusting…_

_To-Lazy-To-Put-A-Name: Troublesome parents…………_

_The.Shy.Ness: OMG…0.0_

_BlackSkullzGirl: I know gross and Neji…I do have some1 in mind…_

_Y0u-R-2-c00l-2-B-Me: Well who is it?_

_Aloha-Princess-4eva: Please tell us! –puppy dog eyes-_

_Ass-Kicking-Girl: Lemme guess……… _

_Ramen-King: WHO!_

_To-Lazy-To-Put-A-Name: Well who is it?_

_LoSt AvEnGeR: I'm very curious Pinky tell me……_

_BlackSkullzGirl: All of you have 2 wait……_

_Ass-Kicking-Girl: Is it Sasuke?_

_LoSt AvEnGeR: Hey y did u pick me? –glares-_

_Ass-Kicking-Girl: Bcuz you're the only boy that is very very close to her…_

_BlackSkullzGirl: I can't say………-zips mouth-_

_Aloha-Princess-4eva: Awwwwww –pouts-_

_The.Shy.Ness: I-I can wait_

_Y0u-R-2-c00l-2-B-Me: Y not?_

_Ramen-King: Pleassssssse!_

_BlackSkullzGirl: Bcuz I said so! besides, I don't even know if he even likes me…_

_LoSt AvEnGeR: Who can't like u Saku-chan?_

_BlackSkullzGirl: Awww you're so sweet Sasu-kun! –kisses on check- _

_LoSt AvEnGeR: I'll never forget that too…thanks!_

_Aloha-Princess-4eva: Awwwwww you guys r soooo cute!_

_Ass-Kicking-Girl: I agree…maybe you 2 can hook up? _

_LoSt AvEnGeR: WHAT! _

_BlackSkullzGirl: Yea what chicken butt said!_

_Y0u-R-2-c00l-2-B-Me: I mean, you guys r like the perfect match!_

_The.Shy.Ness: I've h-heard tha-that best f-friends becomes lovers………-blushes- _

_LoSt AvEnGeR: U've got 2 b jking rite?_

_BlackSkullzGirl: I mean Sasu-kun and I r close…but not like that!_

_To-Lazy-To-Put-A-Name: troublesome…_

_Aloha-Princess-4eva: WILL YA STOP WITH THE FUCKING TROUBLESOME!_

_To-Lazy-To-Put-A-Name: ………troublesome_

_Aloha-Princess-4eva: -virtually strangles Shikamaru- I SED STOP SAYING TROUBLESOME!_

_To-Lazy-To-Put-A-Name: ……………_

_BlackSkullzGirl: Ummmmmm ok? –sweatdrops- _

_Ass-Kicking-Girl: Anyways I g2g guys mom's sed dat I need to eat dinner Ja Ne! c u tomorrow!_

_The.Shy.Ness: I-I hav 2 go to bye c u guys tomorrow!_

_Y0u-R-2-c00l-2-B-Me: Me 2 c ya!_

_To-Lazy-To-Put-A-Name: Same here_

_Aloha-Princess-4eva: Finally you've stop with the troublesome! And I g2g to c u!_

_BlackSkullzGirl: Bye guys! c ya tomorrow!_

_LoSt AvEnGeR: L8tz!_

Aloha-Princess-4eva signed out.

To-Lazy-To-Put-A-Name signed out.

The.Shy.Ness signed out.

Y0u-R-2-c00l-2-B-Me signed out.

Ass-Kicking-Girl signed out.

_Ramen-King: Uhhhh………_

_BlackSkullzGirl: Naruto! I thought u weren't there anymore…_

_Ramen-King: I was eating my ramen while you guys were tlking…:D_

_BlackSkullzGirl: Ummmmmm ok? _

_LoSt AvEnGeR: Hn…_

_BlackSkullzGirl: Hey guys I g2g! c u tomorrow! _

_LoSt AvEnGeR: Hey Sakura u wanna come over?_

_BlackSkullzGirl: Sure! can I stay for dinner too? –puppy dog eyes-_

_LoSt AvEnGeR: lol :D of course!_

_BlackSkullzGirl: Yay! I'll b der in a minute! –kisses on check-_

_LoSt AvEnGeR: -blushes- stop kissing me!_

_BlackSkullzGirl: Wut happens if I don't? –smirks-_

_LoSt AvEnGeR: Fine……–smiles and smirks- _

_BlackSkullzGirl: Ok!-smiles- C u Narts!_

_Ramen-King: Narts? eh its catchy…ok bye Sakura!_

_LoSt AvEnGeR: C u very very soon _

BlackSkullzGirl signed out.

When Sakura signed out it was 4:30 pm. (a/n: when they got out of school, it was 3:00 sorry for not telling you guys!) So Sakura got dress in plain jeans and a plain black t-shirt with an orange design. She hurried downstairs.

"Sakura, where are you going?" asked Yura.

"I'm going to Sasuke's house…is that ok?" replied Sakura.

"Yes that's fine, are you going to eat dinner there as well?"

"Yea…I'll be home by 11!"

"Ok dear and say hi to Sasuke for me!"

"Ok! Bye dad!"

"Bye Sakura!" replied Shoran.

Sakura grabbed her skateboard and started to head towards the gate. It took Sakura about 15 minutes to get there. She looked in awe at his mansion I mean she has one too but his is nicer. It has black gates with the Uchiha crest on it, a garden, a big huge pond, and a small waterfall in the back. The house was Navy blue and you can see people moving inside there. Suddenly Sasuke's voice disturbed her of her daydream.

"You know just staring at my house won't get you in." said Sasuke with amusement.

"Oh sorry just open the gates." replied Sakura.

"Someone is sure grouchy."

"Just open the Goddamn gates!"

"Ok, ok I'll see you at the door."

The gates opened and Sakura went in. She admired the scenery till she got to the door where a butler opened the door for her and took her skateboard where Sasuke's was. There she found Sasuke standing there in navy blue and black shorts with the Uchiha crest on the side.

"Welcome Pinky to my house." stated Sasuke.

"Heh its just like my house well except for the colors and the Uchiha crest." replied Sakura.

"Let's go upstairs." Sasuke said smirking.

"What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing c'mon lets go upstairs."

"Ok but I warn you anything tricky and you're going down."

"Hn."

Sakura followed her best friend to his room. While she was walking, she noticed some pictures that were hanging on the wall. Some was Sasuke's parents; others were Itachi and Sasuke. But when they arrived at Sasuke's door, she noticed that there was a picture of Sasuke and her when they were little in front of the swings in Tokyo. She smiled at the memory it was fun back then. Sasuke interrupted her thoughts again.

"C'mon or are you just staying there the whole night?"

"Sorry."

When Sakura got there, the lights were off and someone closed the door.

"Sasuke?"

Then all of a sudden, someone put her hands on her eyes. She took them off and spun around to see whom it was. When she saw who it was, she was shocked. It was…

TBC………………………..

BlackSkullzGirl-----Sakura

LoSt AvEnGeR-----Sasuke

Ramen-King------Naruto

The.Shy.Ness -----Hinata

Aloha-Princess-4eva----Ino

To-Lazy-To-Put-A-Name---Shikamaru

Ass-Kicking-Girl----TenTen

Y0u-R-2-c00l-2-B-Me----Neji

A/n: Sorry if this is short for you guys I have something important to do but i promise I'll update soon! Hehehe who is it? Where's Sasuke? And will the others figure out who Sakura has in mind? Well then you have to R&R (please!) I am so evil Muahahahahahahaha! Anyways please review! For Sasuke's sake! Please!


	5. The Sleep over and Surprise Guests!

A/n: Ok guys, here is the chapter you've guys been waiting for! In the last chapter, I forgot to mention Itachi is good and now he is in America living with his wife and kids, just so you guys don't wonder where Itachi is. And once again her are the reviewers I want to thank! Enjoy!

Swimtwins03

Snghigurashi

Silver-jasmine

CryingWitch

Waiting-for-HIM

fRenZ4EveR

Frienz 4ever

BLAH--SOUND

"BLAH"--TALKING

'_BLAH'_--THINKING

'BLAH'--INNER Sakura and INNER Sasuke

_BLAH_--CHAT ROOM, PRIVATE CONVERSATION, or PHONE

**Recap of Ch. 3**

**Konoha Love: Chapter 4**

Sakura gasped at the sight before her. It was a welcome back party just for her! All of her friends were there, including two friends from Tokyo. It was Kagome Higurashi and her boyfriend Inuyasha Taisho. (a/n: ok here in my story Inuyasha is a human, not a half-demon.) She then saw that a certain some one was missing.

"Hey guys, where's…Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Looking for me?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh my God, thank you Sasuke! I can't believe you did this all for me! Thank you!" replied Sakura with amusement in her voice.

Before Sakura went to Kagome and the others, she gave Sasuke a peck on the lips and headed over to her friends. Sasuke blushed and smiled. Sakura introduced Kagome and Inuyasha to her friends. After, they decided to play truth or dare. Sakura was first to play.

"Ok, whoever picks truth has to tell the truth or else he/she will date that weirdo Rock Lee. Whoever picks dare must do the dare or a) go to school nude, b) sleep over at the janitor, Jiraiya's house, c) saw a very deep dark secret that no one knows and let us tell it to the whole school, or d) show your baby pictures with your parents cooing over them. Got it? So Naruto truth or dare?" asked Sakura.

"Let's see…dare!" replied Naruto.

Everyone crowded around Sakura leaving Naruto waiting there patiently. The group finally agreed about the dare and went back to their seats. Naruto saw that they all have a smirk or smile at him…well except for Hinata who was just blushing. Sakura looked at Naruto with evil in her eyes.

"So Naruto, are you ready to face your doom?" asked Sakura evilly.

"U-um…err…yea?" feared Naruto.

"We dare you to go to Gaara's house and say, 'I can't hold this feeling that within me…Gaara, I love you!' Then kiss him right on the lips." Sakura smirked when she saw Naruto's pale face.

"NO FUCKING HELL AM I DOING THAT! NOT EVEN IN A BILLION YEARS !"

"Well if you don't, then you have to go to school nude or…." Sakura said while snickering with the others.

"W-WHAT! YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY! I WOULD RATHER GO TO THAT ASSHOLE'S HOUSE THAN CHOOSE BETWEEN A-D!"

"Ok then, let's go!" Sakura smiled.

All of them went in Sasuke's smallest limo. When they got there, Naruto was sweating like crazy. All of the others was snickering behind a bush that was close enough to hear everything. When Naruto rang the doorbell, Temari, Gaara's sister opened the door.

"Um hi Naruto." greeted Temari.

"U-um hi…can I talk to G-Gaara f-for a second?" stuttered Naruto.

"Um sure, hold on."

Naruto could hear the giggles in the near by bush, he saw Gaara coming and glared at the bush making them quiet. Gaara gave him a questioning look.

"G-Gaara, I can't help but have this feeling that is in me, that grows stronger each day…" Naruto heard more giggling form the bush, he glared at it again and looked at Gaara in the eye. "I-I..l-l-lo-lov-love….y-yo-you…"

"Repeat?" asked Gaara.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Then Naruto kissed a surprised Gaara and sped off towards the hidden limo. Leaving a giggling bush and a shocked and confused Gaara, after a few more minutes Gaara went inside without noticing the laughing bush. They got out from their hiding spot and stopped laughing. Silence and more silence…then laughter. They all laughed all the way to the limo. When they went in they saw Naruto, blowing a fuse. On the ride back was even worse, the gang kept on laughing, but Hinata just kept on staring at Naruto, while blushing. Once they got off, they all became quiet…until they got to the room that is.

"Oh my god did you see Naruto's face?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yea, it was priceless," said Neji between laughs.

"How about Gaara's face?" asked TenTen.

"That was also priceless!" laughed Kagome.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Naruto." chuckled Sasuke.

"Shut the fuck up teme! I wanna see you try it!" hissed Naruto.

"Ok, ok, on with the game!" said Sakura giggling.

"Fine…Neji truth or dare?" asked Naruto.

"I pick truth…don't wanna embarrass myself in public." he said while mumbling the last part.

"Fine…hmmmm, oh, what is your true feeling towards TenTen?" snickers Naruto.

"U-ummm…I…err…liked her ever since we were kids…" Neji said while blushing.

"R-really? I-I like you too." replied a blushing TenTen.

"A-anyways, truth or dare Inuyasha?"

"Dare." Inuyasha responded bravely.

"I dare you to strip one thing from your body every time someone says truth."

"U-ummm….err…ok?"

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?" asked Inuyasha.

"I pick dare."

"Ok………..I dare you to stay in the closet with Ino for 30 minutes." he smirked.

"W-WHAT! YOU'RE CRAZY! I DON'T WANNA BE STUCK WITH HIM/HER!" shouted Shikamaru and Ino.

"Keh, you have to…it's that or, you have to pick, a, b, c, or d."

"E-err…fine, let's go Shikamaru." said Ino with defeat.

"Troublesome people."

Ino and Shikamaru headed for the closet, which wasn't very comfortable. The group looked at the closet for a few seconds until Hinata snapped them back to reality.

"S-Sakura t-truth o-or d-dare?" asked Hinata.

"Dare." replied Sakura with a smirk.

The others gathered around and kicked Sasuke and Naruto out. They glared at the group and sat next to Sakura. When they were finished, they all had at least a smile or smirk, except for Hinata that had a small smile on her lips. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had worried faces…they all thought, 'Oh shoot…this doesn't look too good.'

"Ok Sakura we are going to blind fold you and have Sasuke and Naruto sit in front of you. Then you have to kiss one of them and guess whom you kissed. Then we'll have them move around then you have to kiss another person if it's the same person then you say it's the same, but if you kissed a different person then you say it's a different one. Then after this is all done, you can make us do one of your revenge dares for this." The group, except for Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, looked at TenTen when she said the last part. She gave them glares and smiled at the other people.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto thought about it for a while, then, looked at each other, and nodded. TenTen grinned and got out a bandanna. She covered Sakura's eyes with this and told Sasuke and Naruto where to go quietly. While they were going here and there, Sakura was, thinking whom is she going to kiss. TenTen then looked at Sakura and said in her ear that she can go now. Sakura nodded and crawled to the center of the two. She then started thinking, when she was done; she turned to her right and found that no one was there, so when she felt a leg on her left she got closer to feel if anyone was at his side. She did find someone so she turned to her left and grabbed his face and kissed him. His lips were warm and tasted like cinnamon. Then she heard TenTen tell the person she kissed and the other person beside her to move. She waited there again thinking who she just kissed.

'_I wonder who I kissed…'_

'_**Well whoever it was then they taste good!'**_

'_You again?'_

'_**Yes it is I your Inner self.'**_

'_Oh great, just great…'_

'_**You're so mean! Hey TenTen is coming so I better be off!'**_

'_Wait! Never mind…'_

"Saku-chan?"

"Yea TenTen?"

"The boys are right behind you so you can go now."

"Ok thanks."

Sakura turned around and found a leg she felt around some more and felt another leg. She went in the middle again and figured that the person on her left was suppose the same person as before, so she headed towards her right and kissed him, unfortunately, it was the same as the first warm and tasted like cinnamon. She silently cursed TenTen for giving them both cinnamon mints to confuse her. She thought for a long time then she kissed the guy on her left and compared it too the other one. This was very confusing for her but soon she just turned to her left and jumped on him and kissed him on the cheek and shouted,

"This is the same one!"

"Wow Sakura, I knew you were smart but not this smart!" stated TenTen.

"Yea, yea, now can I take this thing off and see who I kissed?" asked Sakura with irritation.

"Sure whatever."

When Sakura took off the bandanna, she gasped at whom she kissed. It was Sasuke! Her eyes widened and she blushed as much as Sasuke right now. Then Sasuke blushed more at the position they were in. Sakura also blushed at this and got off him.

"G-gomen Sasu-kun…" said Sakura.

"I-its ok, it not like we were in that position before." said Sasuke while blushing and mumbling the last part only for Sakura to hear. Unfortunately, all of them heard it.

"WHAT!" they all yelled and yes including Hinata.

"N-not like that! What he means is that---" stuttered Sakura.

"What I mean is that when we were kids we would always sneak up on each other or wrestle each other and we would always end up in that position." finished Sasuke.

"Oh ya, and remember when Itachi took pictures of it?" asked Sakura.

"Heh yea I still got it its in my wallet, then we chased him for taking a picture."

"Hehehe yea good ol' days. So we better get Ino and Shikamaru huh?"

"I guess, Neji go and get them." demanded TenTen.

"Hey guys but Inuyasha and I have to go. It was great meeting all of you and it was great seeing you again Sakura."

"Ok guys see you soon!"

"Bye!"

After they got Ino and Shikamaru, they smirked at them because their clothes were all wrinkled and their hair was all messed up. It was 6 pm and they decided to watch a movie for the rest of the night. They all agreed to pick two horror movies one was a Filipino movie called, 'Feng Shui' and the other was the Japanese version of 'The Grudge'. They soon decided to watch the Filipino movie first. They all got comfy in the room and after a hard time convincing all of them, Sakura and Sasuke decided to turn on the surround sound. they all wanted to sit on the floor so Sasuke and Sakura got the pillows and blankets for everyone. When the movie was starting, they sat like this, Sasuke, Sakura, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata, Naruto. During the middle of the movie, the girls grabbed the boys' arm and gripped it tightly. The boys smirked and put their arm around the girls and every time when something pops out of nowhere, the girls covered their eyes in the boys' chest. When the movie was done, the girls were a little scared but soon got over it. Shikamaru just said troublesome and put in The Grudge. Before they could play it, Sasuke's mom offered them dinner and they all went downstairs, knowing that Sasuke's chief was good at cooking. When they were finished, it was 9:10, they all thanked the cook, and Sasuke's mom for letting them come over, then they all ran upstairs to watch the movie. They all had the same position as last time, but this time the girls fell asleep around 10:30 and they decided to call their parents to know that they are going to sleep over. After they called, they too went to sleep next to the girls. Unfortunately, in the middle of the night, the girls woke up the guys telling them they want to watch Saw II. The boys looked at them, as they were crazy because it was 3 o'clock in the morning and they want to watch a freaking movie! They boys were about to say no but the girls gave them their best puppy dog eyes and the boys sighed and put on the movie. In the middle of the movie, all of them were scared, yes all of them, when it came to the scariest scene they heard knocking and the girls screamed and gripped the boys tighter. The boys hugged them protectively waiting for the person to come in. When the person opened the door, he/she turned on the lights and there was…

TBC…………………… 

A/n: Muhahahaahahaha! Another cliffhanger! I am so evil! LOL –looks at glaring reviewers- ehehehehe……I was just joking, on with the story!

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

When the person knocked on the door, I hugged Sakura with my life. No one is going to hurt _my _Sakura.

_'Wait did I just said my?'_

_**'You sure did Romeo.'**_

_'Who are you?'_

_**'I'm you or your inner self.'**_

_'My inner self?'_

_**'Yup, I'm a complete opposite of you and I know every single thing about you.'**_

_'Ok……do you know why I said 'my Sakura' oh great one.'_

_**'Because you loooooove her, you wanna kiss her, you want her to be yours.'**_

_'What? that is so not true!'_

_**'Believe me buddy you'll figure it out sooner or later…well for you maybe later.'**_

_'Wait do you mean?'_

_**'Sorry gotta go!'**_

_'But wait! Ugh…what does he mean?'_

I went back to reality noticing that the person I was protecting Sakura from was my own brother! I was shocked, what is he doing here? Wasn't he in America with his kids? Well, my niece and nephew to be exact, but I was surprised that he was here! When I finally got a hold of myself, I let go of Sakura and glared at my brother. Sakura looked at me with concerned eyes; I told her it was only Itachi. She nodded and told everybody else. All the boys glared at my brother with me while the girls were smiling at Itachi.

"So that's the greeting I get from you little bro?" he asked sadly.

"You know you should've told us that you were coming." I said coldly.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you, but unfortunately, I surprised you and your friends too much." he said smirking.

"Whatever, so where's your family?"

"They're resting in my room."

"Hn."

"Is that Sakura?"

"Hn…"

"Hey Itachi-kun I missed you!" yelled Sakura while going over to Itachi and hugging him.

"I missed you too Saku-chan, when did you get here?" he replied while hugging her.

"Yesterday, and congrats with the fam." she said smirking.

"Hahaha thanks, anyways you guys better go to sleep I mean you have school in a couple of hours."

"Awww ok 'Chi-kun…" Sakura said sadly.

"G'night!"

"G'night!" replied everyone else.

"C'mon Saku-chan, let's go to sleep."

"Ok." Sakura said while yawning.

**Normal P.O.V**

The group of friends, all went to a peaceful slumber. In the morning, all of them woke up from flashes and giggles. They all sat up glaring at Itachi and his wife, Helena.

"Ehehehehe, good morning guys…" greeted Helena in her American accent of Japanese.

"Hn." replied Sasuke.

"We were taking pictures of the room so we can refurnish it!"

"R-right! And we were just about to go…so.. see ya!"

The couple ran out of the room and went to develop the pictures. The group glared at the door once more, before they sighed, and got up to freshen up. After breakfast, they all left to get ready for school. When everyone was done changing, they all met up in front of the school gates. TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, and Naruto were waiting for Sasuke and Sakura. They saw Sasuke and Sakura's clothes were all wrinkled and such, the group feared the worst. When they were about to say hi, Sasuke and Sakura passed by them with lightning speed and said at the same time,

"Fangirls/boys!"

The group looked up just in time to see a herd of fangirls and fanboys screaming Sasuke or Sakura. They all ran towards the front door and met up with a tired Sasuke and Sakura.

"Are they still out there?" asked Sakura between pants.

"Yea they are, what happened?" asked Ino.

**Flashback at Sakura's Mansion**

**Sa**kura was dressed in a black and red Emily the Strange t-shirt, with torn up jeans, matched up with a checkered pattern of black and red with skulls and black roses Vans. She wore black skull hoop earrings, with a spiked dog collar and on the large metal i.d tag; it says BlackSkullzGirl that you can clearly see. To match up with the collar, she put on fish nets that went all the way up to her elbows and 3 spiked wristbands on each arm, some with skulls on them some with chains; others were just plain old spikes. She said good morning to her mom and dad and ate breakfast. She kissed her parents good-bye and grabbed her skateboard. When she headed done the gate she saw a crowd of boys screaming, "I love you, Sakura!" "Sakura, marry me!" "Sakura be my girlfriend!" and other gross stuff. She turned around and headed for the back door. Once she got out, she saw her fanboys still screaming at the gate. She then went on her skateboard towards Sasuke's house. There she saw Sasuke trapped like a mouse in the corner; she then decided to help her best friend. She sped up, picked up Sasuke's skateboard that he left behind while he was avoiding his fangirls, and headed towards the crowd. One of the girls screamed her head off and soon enough the completely official fanclub of Sasuke Uchiha started screaming, as if the world has ended. Sakura just rolled her eyes and Sasuke ran towards Sakura.

"You're late Pinky!" shouted Sasuke.

Then all the screaming girls stopped and looked at Sasuke. Then they glared at Sakura, for taking their Sasuke and having a nickname of their own. Ayumi went up to Sasuke in a seducing way, once she got near Sasuke she started pouting.

"Sasuke-_kun_, how come you gave that slut a nickname?" asked Ayumi.

"Hn."

"What's that mean…Sasu-kun?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not Sasu-kun?" she said while batting her lashes.

In the back round all of the girls were gone because Sakura was emitting an evil aura. She walked towards Ayumi giving all the glares she could give her. Sasuke looked over Ayumi's shoulder and looked at the very, very pissed Sakura. Ayumi was going to get it now.

"Well? Aren't you going to do something?" asked Ayumi seducively.

"No."

"Why not?"

" 'Cause, I hate you." said Sakura with extra venom.

"Why if it isn't the slut, whore, and bitch."

Then Ayumi did the unexpected, she kissed Sasuke, which was a big huge mistake because out of nowhere, Sakura's fist made contact with her face. Sakura smirked and got out her black razor.

_Hello?_

"Hi Rin! Its Sakura Haruno,"

_Oh miss Haruno, how may I help you?_

"Oh yes, I got a girl here that wants fat inside her body."

_Let me guess…whore?_

"Slut and whore…make sure she's 330 lbs. ok?"

_Hehehe…she didn't take your warning?_

"Yup, I told her not to mess with my friends…especially my best friend."

_Well this is what you get when you mess with Sakura Haruno, right?_

"Oh yea…and after she's done with surgery, call all the plastic surgeons around the globe, make sure they don't remove her fats. Got it?"

_Hehehehehe you got it! I'll send an ambulance to take her here…and put her to sleep once we get her?_

"Yea so she won't struggle."

_Ok Sakura, I'll see you in 10 minutes?_

"Gladly."

Sakura put away her phone and looked at a chuckling Sasuke. She smiled at him and glared at the unconscious Ayumi.

"Why can't you make her 400 lbs?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"I'll tell Rin to do that." Sakura replied smiling.

The ambulance came, took Ayumi on a stretcher, and gave her the thing that puts people to sleep in surgery. Sakura and Sasuke waved at her. Sakura went to one of the medics and told them to tell Rin, 400 lbs. The medic nodded and drove away. Sakura smirked at the ambulance and turned around to find Sasuke standing there with his hand over her shoulder. She gave him his skateboard and they rode off. Once they turned on the street, they saw all the fanclubs of Sasuke and Sakura. Both of them looked at each other and nodded. Once they turned the other way, the fanclubs started running after them. Sasuke and Sakura were actually having fun and laughing. After 20 minutes of nonstop chasing, they saw their friends and school. They high fived each other, but unfortunately, another group of fangirls and fanboys, went in front of them. Sakura and Sasuke feared the worst. They went back to back and looked at each other then looked back at the fans they gulped when all of them jumped on them. They were quick enough to get out of the way quietly and started heading towards school. But it all ended when the herd of fangirls and fanboys charged at them again. They groaned and went on their skateboards.

**End of Flashback**

TBC…………………… 

A/n: LOL Sakura and Sasuke almost got mobbed! Anyways this is my longest chapter yet. So I'm expecting 20 or 25 reviews for this chapter I know I'm evil! Anyways what will happen to Ayumi? And I need help with her descriptions…or should I just call her fat? Well in this case, fat fat fat fat fat fat girl? LOL PLEASE R&R! FOR SASUKE AND SAKURA'S SAKE! PLEASE R&R!

----XxSasuke's-Fallen-AngelxX


	6. The New Girl & Sakura's Heart Break

A/n: Ok guys, here is the chapter you've guys been waiting for! This chapter takes place a month after in the last chapter. This chapter…won't be so happy :( And once again here are the wonderful reviewers I want to thank! Enjoy!

Swimtwins03

Snghigurashi

Waiting-for-HIM

Frienz 4ever

SNOW BOURDER

Sakurathecherryblossom93

Moodiful819

01sweetxpnaii

Ballet4life

Confuzzled239

BLAH--SOUND

"BLAH"--TALKING

'_BLAH'_--THINKING

'BLAH'--INNER Sakura and INNER Sasuke

_BLAH_--CHAT ROOM, PRIVATE CONVERSATION, or PHONE

It has been a month since the announcement and Sakura only got 2 more weeks. So Sakura has finally admit that she loves Sasuke more than just a friend, she got to spend time with Sasuke whenever she could and Sasuke also is falling for Sakura. They just never admit it to each other. Well, both of them are going to regret that they didn't admit their feelings towards each other…

**Konoha Love: Chapter 5**

The group of friends went to their first class, Science. When they got there, Kakashi-sensei was late, again. The group just shrugged and went to the far back to talk. They then looked up to see a very, very fat Ayumi. The group started laughing at the new and improved Ayumi. Sakura was laughing and Sasuke gave her a high five. Ayumi scanned the room until she found what she was looking for. Ayumi marched up to the laughing group and glared at Sakura.

"How could you do this to me, Haruno!" she shrieked.

"I, hahahaha, told, hahaha, you, hahaha, not hahaha to mess, hahaha, with me!" said Sakura between laughs.

"This hahahaha is funnier hahahaha then hahahaha what Naruto hahaha did!" stated Sasuke between laughs.

Ayumi glared at all of them, because now she was a plus, plus, plus size! The whole class was laughing at her and some saying Sakura did warn her. Ayumi screamed at everyone and marched…more like wobbled to her desk. Unfortunately, it was too small for her so she has to sit in a chair big enough for her and her body. The laughing died down when Kakashi-sensei poofed out of nowhere and stared at Ayumi with question marks above his head. He looked at the class that was giggling. He shrugged and took out his Icha Icha Book. Ayumi stared at him as if he was an alien.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST SIT THERE AND READ YOUR FUCKING BOOK! DID YOU KNOW WHO DID THIS? IT WAS HARUNO! IT WAS HER ALL ALONG!" screamed Ayumi.

"Ms. Fuzuki, Ms. Haruno did warn you about this, but you didn't listen." stated Kakashi-sensei.

"UGH, I HATE YOU HARUNO! I WILL BE BEAUTIFUL AGAIN!"

"Um….news flash Fuzuki, you were NEVER beautiful!" said a laughing Sakura.

The whole class laughed at this even Kakashi-sensei. After all, he never ever liked Ayumi and thought that she got what she deserved. She was mean to all the teachers and students, including the principal. Let's just say, everyone hated her…well except for her parents. The bell rang and all the laughing students went out. When Sasuke went out, he bumped into a black/green haired beauty. She had black/green colored hair that was up in a high ponytail, red eyes, and pale skin. She wore a white halter-top, with a black mini skirt, and black knee high boots. On her face, she had light blush, red eye shadow, and red lipstick. Sasuke zoned out and blushed. She looked up to him and blushed as well.

"S-sorry I didn't look where I was going." said Sasuke with a blush on his face.

"N-no it's not your fault I wasn't looking where I was going, Sasuke-san." she said.

"Please call me Sasuke and what's your name?"

"O-oh, its Koharu Migawa."

"Pleasure to meet you Koharu."

"It's a pleasure as well Sasuke."

"Well, um…if you're free tonight, would you like to go to the movies with me?"

"Um, sure you can pick me up at 7?"

"That would be great, see you then." Sasuke gave her a peck on the cheek and left her there blushing.

Sasuke was zoned out, that he forgot that he just asked Koharu out right in front of his friends, including a teary-eyed Sakura. He just passed by them without noticing them and Sakura finally broke down in tears and ran away. The 6 friends just glared at Sasuke and ran to find their heart-broken friend. It took them an hour until they finally found her under a cherry blossom tree in the park. TenTen, Ino, and Hinata all went over to her and comforted her. The boys just looked at Sakura with sympathy and thought, 'How can Sasuke be so stupid?' . Sakura calmed down a bit and told them they should be heading back. As soon as they got their, Sakura put on a cold face towards anybody, besides her friends. Her friends walked beside her and glared at anybody that glared at Sakura or talked about her. It was lunch and they all missed two classes. They didn't care, they were just mad at a certain Uchiha. When they walked into the cafeteria and saw that Sasuke was laughing and having fun with Koharu…more like flirting with her. They group glared at them and went in line. As soon as they got their lunch, Sasuke mentioned them to come over there and sit with them. They all gave him an extra cold glare, but Sakura was the coldest of all. Sasuke looked at them with confusion and walked over to them.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Sasuke with concern.

They all kept on glaring at them except for Sakura who just turned away. Sasuke looked at Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder, which Ino and TenTen slapped away. Sasuke was so confused what was wrong. He wondered very hard.

"Sakura, what's wrong, why are you guys glaring at me?"

"…"

"Sakura tell me! I'm your best friend…please tell me."

"…"

"Sakura! I said answer me!"

At that statement, all of the cafeteria became quiet and looked at the scene before them. Koharu got up and grabbed Sasuke.

"Sasu-kun, c'mon maybe you should let her cool down or something." said Koharu, receiving glares from all of them, except for Sakura.

"Ok fine." said Sasuke with defeat.

That was it as they were walking away Sakura got pissed. She looked at the couple with hate and disgust. She walked up to them, but her friends restraining her to go. Instead, she just shoved them off her. They group sighed and followed Sakura. Sakura tapped Koharu on the shoulder and punched her square on her face. Koharu just backed a few feet away.

"Sakura, why did you do that?"

"…"

"What is wrong with you today!"

That was it, Sakura got so pissed that Inner Sakura didn't dare to go out. Sasuke looked at her with worry. Sakura just glared at Koharu and looked at Sasuke with hate, disgust, and more hate. Sasuke reached over to his best friend, but Sakura just slapped it away.

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong. Remember best friends no matter what?" asked Sasuke with worry in his voice.

"LIKE I CARE ABOUT THAT ANYMORE! HOW COULD YOU JUST ASK THAT SLUT OUT IN FRONT OF US? IN FRONT OF ME? BEST FRIENDS EH? I HATE YOUR GUTS! YOU ARE WORSE THAN AYUMI! I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT YOU AGAIN YOU CHEAP LYING, ASSHOLE, BASTARD, AND JACKASS!"

"Sakura, what did I do wrong? All I asked was her to go out with me."

"THAT WAS IT! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?" Sakura now had tears streaming down her face. Sasuke just looked at her with wide eyes. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she just slapped him right there and then… she slapped him again and fell down crying.

"S-Sakura, I'm sorry."

"I don't care what you say anymore, just stay out of my sight." Sakura said coldly.

Sasuke just gasped at what Sakura just said. He just looked at her as her friends helped her up and all of them, including the whole cafeteria, glared at him, THE Sasuke Uchiha. All of them looked at him with disgust, except for Koharu who just comforted him. He helped her up and said sorry about that. Koharu asked if she was going to be okay and he said yea just let her cool down. Koharu nodded and the whole cafeteria was just talking about what happen. Unfortunately, the fangirls were friends of Sakura ever since what happened to Ayumi their so-called president. They all felt sorry for Sakura and Koharu, why Koharu? Because she's dating a jerk. Sasuke was just eating his lunch silently and decided to call Sakura tonight.

**Later that night at Uchiha mansion**

Sasuke sat in his room thinking what happened tonight. It was late and he just got back from his date with Koharu. He thought Sakura was going to be up so he called her.

_Ring. Ring. Ri-Hello?_

"Um, hi can I speak to Sakura Haruno?"

_I'm sorry but she moved back to Tokyo, for her wedding._

"What? Do you know when she's coming back?"

_No, she said something about never coming back. _

"Did anyone else leave with her?"

_Yes, 6 teenagers her age. She wanted them to come._

"Are they coming back?"

_They all said they're coming back whenever Ms. Haruno is coming back, which won't be for a long time. _

"O-ok, thank you."

Sasuke couldn't believe it, they all left him. He mentally slapped himself for making a bad decision. How was he going to get out of this one? He didn't know, all he knew was that all of his friends including his best friend, left. He sighed and went downstairs. He went in the kitchen to get a drink. As he was doing so, he saw his family reading a letter with sadness in their eyes. Once they were done, he walked over.

"What did it say?" asked Sasuke.

"None of your concern, Sasuke." said Mikoto.

"But this letter is address to me!"

"Yes but this letter said that you're not allowed to look at this," stated Itachi.

"Sorry son, but it does say that." said his father.

"But, it says there is something for you to read next week." said Itachi.

"Fine." said Sasuke coldly.

"I thought you guys were best friends and how could you not notice?" That made Sasuke's heart hurt. He looked at his brother and ran to his room. he stayed in there thinking about what happened. He decided to go online.

BlackSkullzGirl signed off.

Aloha-Princess-4eva signed off.

To-Lazy-To-Put-A-Name signed off.

Y0u-R-2-c00l-2-B-Me signed off.

The.Shy.Ness signed off.

Butt-Kicking-Girl signed off.

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto didn't sign off.

_LoSt AvEnGeR: Naruto, you don't hate me?_

_Ramen-King: No…_

_Ramen-King: I hate what you did to Sakura._

_LoSt AvEnGeR: I didn't know you guys were there._

_Ramen-King: Shut up, you picked a girl that you only knew for like a minute, but you could've picked Sakura, which you knew your whole life. Now she has to marry that snake obsessed guy!_

_LoSt AvEnGeR: …_

_Ramen-King: Thought so, listen, you still got a chance, come over here and stop this wedding, or lose your one true love and best friend._

_LoSt AvEnGeR: I only love Sakura as friends get it?_

_Ramen-King: Shut up teme! You made Sakura cry again! You will regret this day._

_LoSt AvEnGeR: tell me her phone #_

_Ramen-King: No_

_LoSt AvEnGeR: Why not?_

_Ramen-King: Bcuz, all of us hates you…but Sakura, she's hurting, only you can heal her wounds. ONLY YOU. deep down YOU love Sakura………you got a week to stop this wedding, think about it._

Ramen-King signed off.

Sasuke thought about it. He sighed and signed off. He went to bed to sleep, but only to think about it again.

_'The dope is right…for once.'_

_**'Finally you admit that you love her!'**_

_'Heh, you were right about everything…it is too late.'_

_**'Did you see what Naruto put? He said you got a week!'**_

_'But Sakura is never going to forgive me…'_

_**'It don't matter!'**_

_'Shut up, I'm going to sleep.'_

_**'B-but! Never mind, good night.'**_

Sasuke slept that night only to think about a certain pink haired girl…

TBC…………………………………….

A/n: OMG! I cried at the fighting part while I was typing. It was so sad……..why did I write that why? I am soooooo evil……wahhhhhh –cries- please review! and I need I ideas for the next chapter which is called, _Sasuke Regrets. _And I'm sorry if this chapter is short but I'm too lazy and tired….besides, the last chapter was sooooooooooo tiring to write so yea….please R&R! or else I can't continue…wahhhhh –cries more- Ja Ne!

----XxSasuke's-Fallen-AnglxX


	7. Sasuke Regrets

A/n: OMG I am soooo sorry! I was busy for the past few days. Gomen nasai! I didn't know I was going to be sooo busy! Anyways, I might update every three days ok? Cause school is almost here and I'm really busy. So please be patient please! Anyways here is the reviewers corner!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of its characters! I'm sorry I forgot to put this on all the other chapters!

Swimtwins03: Hope you get better!

Snghigurashi: You'll find out soon enough!

Waiting-for-HIM:

Frienz 4ever: LOL It happened too fast.

SNOW BOURDER: LOL I know I'm hilarious.

Moodiful819: LOL Thanks!

01sweetxpnaii: I know, wah!

Confuzzled239: And yes, of course they're going to make up to each other!

SuKer4SaSuKe: Thanks for the idea!

Kawaii chibi Sasuke luver: I know…poor Sakura! Bad Sasuke!

Endless dream-xx: Thanks, I knew some people would love my story.

Defender of the Light: Thanks! It took me a long time to get Koharu's appearance.

Pinkpandababy: Oh the drama! But sadly, there is more…wahhh!

BeautifulAssasin(): I shed a few tears too!

Waiting-for-HIM: Thanks for the idea! I can use it when it's the Wedding day!

BLAH--SOUND

"BLAH"--TALKING

'_BLAH'_--THINKING

'BLAH'--INNER Sakura and INNER Sasuke

_BLAH_--CHAT ROOM, PRIVATE CONVERSATION, or PHONE

**Konoha Love: Chapter 6**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I sighed as I stared at the stars in my mansion at Tokyo. Was it fine to leave Sasuke there with out him knowing? Wait a minute, I hate Sasuke I hate him right?

**_'Hate him? You just said you love him a few weeks ago.'_**

_'I know, it's just, I thought he loved me too, ya know?'_

_**'Yea, but you can't hide your feelings forever. Now you have to get married to that no good snake guy.'**_

_'I know…maybe I should run away?'_

_**'No…give Sasuke a chance, ok? Maybe he'll come for us.'**_

_'Ok but what happens if he doesn't come?'_

_**'Then we have to live our lives with that snake guy.'**_

_'I just hope Sasuke will come…'_

_**'Well, I gotta go. You better go to sleep to.'**_

_'Ok, good night.'_

I went into my bedroom, and slept dreaming about Sasuke. The next morning, I woke up to the sound of knocking at my door. I groaned and tried to sleep, but the knocking only got louder. I sighed and stomped towards the door. It was Ino and TenTen with smiles on their faces.

"Ok what's with the smiles?" I asked.

"Well, your mom says that we have a day off before we go and get ready for your wedding," said Ino.

"Ok, I'll be down in half an hour."

"Ok see ya!" said TenTen.

I sighed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done, I put on a black t-shirt with Jack skeleton from Nightmare Before Christmas, with arm sleeves with red dragons going up my arm, with torn out jeans decorated skulls and black roses, and my black and red Vans, slip-ons. I put on red eye shadow, mixed with a little bit of black, a black chocker with a skull dangling from it, black hoop earrings, and spiked wristbands some with chains and some with skulls. I put my hair in a messy bun with black and red chopsticks in them, and a silver ring on my right hand to match my black nail polish. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded, I went downstairs to eat breakfast with Ino, TenTen, and Hinata. I wondered where the boys were, figuring they were still sleeping. After breakfast, we all went in my black Mercedes ML 350. It only took us twenty minutes to get there. So I parked my car near the entrance and got down.

"Oh my God! Its soooo big!" said Ino with starry eyes.

"What do you expect from Tokyo mall?" I asked with a grin.

"Well, let's go!"

I laughed at Ino's enthusiasm. We all walked to the humongous mall. When we went in it was busy as usual. Ino almost fainted at the sight. Then I chuckled and looked to find a place to go shopping; I pulled everybody to a kimono store, for new kimonos.

**With Sasuke in Konoha **

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I sat on my bed regretting ever asking Koharu out. What was I thinking? Now Sakura probably is happy that I'm out of her life forever. I was about to go and take a walk, when I heard my cell ring. I sighed and answered.

_Hello?_

"Hello? Who is this?"

_Oh, it Koharu, how are you Sasuke?_

"Not feeling to well."

_Awww why don't I come over? I am a great massager._ (A/n: Stay away from him you slut! He's Sakura's!)

"Sure no problem."

_Yay I'll see you in a bit! _

_Click._

I sighed. I really need this massage. When I went down, I heard the doorbell and got it. There was Koharu in a very short, short pink mini skirt that when she bends down even a little, you can see her thong, with a very tight white tube top that looks like her breasts are going to pop right out, and matching heels. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at her and let her in.

"So do you want a massage now or do you want to relax a bit?" she asked in her sexiest voice she can do.

"I think I'll rest." I replied.

I went up to my room only to find Koharu following me. I sighed and went to my room. I got on my bed and closed my eyes. I heard the door shut close and her heels clicking on my tile floor. Suddenly I felt her on my bed and her body on mine, while lying down. She gave out a comfortable sigh and pushed her body closer to mine. I mentally rolled my eyes and peeked at her with one eye open. She was trying to squish her and me. I shook my head and got up. She smiled and I didn't do anything. I saw her get out a drink and gave it to me. I gave her a silent thanks and drank the drink she gave me. I suddenly spit it out and looked at her; all she was giving me was an innocent smile. She spiked the drink so she can do whatever she wants with me! Now I know hat she meant by she's a good massager. I looked at her with disgust and went to my door. She looked at me confused. I glared at her as I opened the door.

"Out." I said coldly.

"What, why?" she asked innocently.

"I SAID OUT NOW!"

She suddenly got up and sped towards the door. I glared at her one more time before going on my computer. I looked and saw that Sakura was on. When I was about to talk to her she immediately signed off. I silently cursed my self and banged my head on my desk. How could I be so dense not to realize that she loves me? And I love her…I sighed. I am so stupid! I took out my iPod and decided to listen to it. The song Move Along by The All-American Rejects came on. I sang silently to myself, while thinking if I should go to Tokyo and say to Sakura that I love her, and stop the wedding.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold _

**Flashback**

"You can't catch me, Sasu-kun!" yelled a five-year-old Sakura while running.

"Oh really? You better run faster cause I'm catching up Saku-chan!" yelled a six-year-old Sasuke while running.

"Ahahahaha, leave me---oof!" Sakura tripped on the ground and laughed.

"Hahaha, you're such a klutz, Pinky." Sasuke gave her a hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks, chicken butt!" She hugged him and he hugged back.

"Sakura! Time to go!" yelled Yura.

"Ok mommy!" She shouted back, "Bye Sasu-kun, see you tomorrow!" She hugged Sasuke again and he hugged back.

"Ok, I'll see you by the swings, right?" He asked while breaking the hug. She smiled and nodded at him and ran towards her mom. She waved at her friend and he wove back.

_ Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along  
_

"Push me, Push me, Sasu-kun!" asked a 5 year-old Sakura.(a/n: sounds wrong!)

"I'm coming Sakura, I'm coming." replied a 6-year old Sasuke.

"Weeeeeeeee! Thanks Sasuke!" yelled Sakura with amusement.

"Careful, Sakura don't go to high or else you might slip off!"

"Okie dokie artechokie!" Sakura giggled. Sasuke just smiled at her.

"Aren't you tired yet?"

"Yea, can you help me down?"

"Sure," Sasuke caught the chain and stopped it a little, "Careful, now----oof!" Sakura had fallen on Sasuke and he blushed at the position they were in. Sakura just smiled and grinned.

Then out of nowhere, they heard a flash, as if someone took a picture of them, in that position. They quickly got off each other and looked around. When they were about to give up, they heard snickering behind a tree and went silently to investigate. When they got there, they saw Itachi talking to himself, about blackmail and Sasuke in the same sentence. They did an obvious cough and Itachi looked at them with a halo on top of his head and sweatdropped. He laughed nervously and ran away from the fiery kids. They ran for 40 minutes or so and rested.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold  
_

"C'mon Saku-chan, we're going to be late for school!" yelled a very impatient Sasuke.

"Ok, ok I'm coming, jeez! Bye mommy, bye daddy!" Sakura closed her door, and ran towards Sasuke. They were going to Konoha Elementary. Today was the first day of school and they were both excited. Sasuke had his right arm on Sakura's shoulders as they walked, receiving weird glances on the way.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on) _

When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along

"Hey, leave her alone!" shouted a very mad Sasuke. Sakura was being picked on because of her hair and her large forehead. They all ignored Sasuke, and didn't stop. Sasuke got mad and tackled all of them, being careful not to hurt Sakura in the process. All of them almost cried and ran away. Sasuke smirked and helped Sakura up. Sasuke wiped her tears away and looked at her with concern.

"Hey Saku-chan, are you alright?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks by the way." replied Sakura between sniffs.

"Ok, well let's head back to the room ok?"

"Ok! C'mon, Sasu-kun, let's go!"

"Hold your horses Pinky!"

"Stop right there forehead girl!" shouted 6-year-old Ayumi.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, you are too cute to be with her, why don't you ditch her and come with us?"

"He doesn't want to, Ayumi-chan." interrupted Sakura.

"Well, its better than hanging out with you." Ayumi said with hatred.

"You leave her alone Ayumi. You can't speak to her that way."

"Oh? And why not!"

"Because we're bestest friends!" Sasuke and Sakura said.

"Hmph, whatever, c'mon girls."

Sasuke and Sakura just smiled at their retreating form. They shook hands and Sasuke put his arm around her shoulder, while they were going to class. It was quiet until Sakura broke the silence.

"So Sasuke, are we bestest friends?" asked Sakura.

"Of course, Saku-chan! What made you think that?"

"Well, I dunno, maybe I wasn't sure about it."

"Well to make sure, bestest friends forever?"

"No matter what!" Sakura hugged Sasuke. As he hugged back, the bell rang telling them they have to go home. They broke the hug and ran inside the classroom to get their stuff.

**End of Flashback**

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
x3 _

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
(fade out)

I smiled at those memories, those were the good ol'days. I then decided that I'll talk to some of my friends about it. I turned off his iPod, and got out my cell. It was ringing until a voice spoke.

_Hello?_

"Hyuuga, its Sasuke."

_So what do you want Uchiha?_

"I need your help."

_Hmmm, THE Sasuke Uchiha needs help…what is it about?_

"Sakura."

_What about her?_

"Well, I want to know how she is…and when the wedding is."

_Well, from my point of view, I would say she's out with the girls and the wedding is next week._

"Oh ok, hey could you save me a spot in a hotel there?"

_Why, are you going to stay here?_

"Yea, I need to talk to Sakura…about something."

_Fine, but if you hurt her again, you're going down Uchiha. She's like a little sister to me, so you better treat her nicely._

"Yes, _mother. _I will…I love too much to let her go."

_Good, well I'll see what I can do about the hotel. So when are you coming?_

"Probably tomorrow."

_Ok dude, see yea…oh and before I forget, all the girls hate you so you have to make an excuse, and Naruto; well he's just trying not to kill you._

"Hahaha, well don't tell any of them about this ok?"

_Sure, see yea, the girls are here._

_Click_

Click.

I put away my phone and started packing my stuff for Tokyo. Once I was done, I went online to buy the tickets. Luckily, I took the last one. I printed it out and put it inside my bag. I went downstairs to tell my parents and brother about it. Unfortunately, I found that no one was there except for a little note that was on the fridge. It said:

_Dear Sasuke, _

_Your mother, brother, his family, and I, went out of town and we won't be back in 3 weeks. There is money on top of the fridge and take care of yourself. We love you. _

_Love,_

_mom, dad, your big bro, and family. _

I just snorted and decided to watch t.v. When I turned it on, it was on this star channel. I got out tomato juice and drank.

Reporter: _This is Kumiko Kanawa and we got surprising news for all of you. The heiress of Haruno Company, Sakura Haruno, just accepted a proposal by Orochimaru, the professional in snakes. Unfortunately, Ms. Haruno, also is attached to a certain, raven-haired teen, which is our very own Sasuke Uchiha. They have been spotted almost everywhere with each other. Could there be a possible relationship? Well let's ask Sakura's and Sasuke's best friends, Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki. _

_So Ms. Yamanaka, tell us, was their a connection between these two teens? _

I spit out my tomato juice and turned up the volume a little louder. Now I was interested what they were going to say.

Ino: _Well, they were best friends since they were little, and meeting each other a month ago, was a real shocker for both of them. I mean, they've been separated for like 7 years now and um, they really love each other's company. They are so close that some people think that they're a couple. It's sort of funny too, because they would always turn red and not saying anything just saying there friends and all. Even though they're best friends, they love each other more than best friends, unfortunately, both of them are so dense about telling it to the other person. _

Reporter: _Thank you Ms. Yamanaka, now Mr. Uzumaki, what is your answer?_

Naruto: _Hmmm, Sasuke-teme is dense about his feeling towards Sakura-chan. He also gets jealous easily. It's really funny when you see Sasuke Uchiha fuming with jealousy. Just like Ino said, they are best friends but they love each other more, and they want to be together. Unfortunately, Sakura has to be married to that snake goon because of a stupid bet. _

_'Oh no, Naruto you had better not tell them about the bet…and the fight.'_

Reporter: _What bet? _

Naruto: _Well, Sakura---oomph!_

Ino: _Naruto! Sakura called and she said don't tell them about the bet! You idiot, Sasuke is right you're a dope. _

I turned off the t.v, put away my drink, and headed towards the back yard. It was a beautiful back yard, with all different kinds of flowers, and my favorite, cherry blossom trees. I sat down near one and smelled the fragrance of the blossoms. This is where I think or relax all the time. I closed my eyes and went into a peaceful slumber.

TBC…………………………………………….

A/n: Ok, so that the end for chapter 6! So what's going to happen next? Will Sakura forgive Sasuke? Well find out yourself on the next episode of Konoha Love! Ok, since you all been good reviewers so far, I'll give you guys a preview of the next chapter. Please R&R! Love you all!

Preview of next chapter:

_"I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!"_

_He just looked at her with shocked eyes. HE turned his head away, closed his hands, and spoke. _

"_Fine, if you want it like that, then I'll stay out of your life forever…so much for being friends huh? Good-bye…" _

_He walked out the door leaving his one true love crying on the floor. He ran towards the park not letting anyone see his tears. He made a BIG mistake. He could never forgive himself, yet again; she'll never forgive him…_

XxSasuke's-Fallen-AngelxX


	8. Author's Note: Sorry!

A/n: Ok guys, i am sooo sorry, but Konoha Love is going to be on hold for a little while, cuz my school starts and i'm going to be busy. Gomen Nasai! I will try to update as soon as possible! I Love you guys! And I'm Sorry once again! I have to do this big huge project and i won't be able to update sooner! I am sooo sorry!

P.S: It will only be on hold for a few days so please be patient!

JA NE!

XxSasuke's-Fallen-AngelxX


	9. The Fight

A/n: Ok so you guys saw the preview of this chapter. And thought that it was Sasuke and Sakura….well its not them actually. Hehehe you have to guess! Anyways, I guess you guys read my note in the last update right? The good news why I'm updating so early and not in a couple of days, is because our lame ass teacher canceled it! I had it all planned out and she freaking cancelled it! Can you believe that! Anyways, that's good news for you cuz you get to find out what happened. Anyway here's the reviewers corner! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of its characters! I also don't own any songs or lyrics in the last chapter and future chapters! But I DO own quotes that are underlined ok?

Haruno Miyabi: LOL Well, NejiSaku is all right for me, some are good and some are bad….

Snghigurashi: Don't worry, Sakura will forgive him.

Waiting-for-HIM: Thanks, I couldn't have done this with out your help!

Frienz4ever: Of course, it is a happy ending…-smile-

SNOW BOURDER: Ok I will!

01sweetxpnaii: Well, there has to be a sad part right?

Confuzzled239: Thanks for reviewing!

SuKer4SaSuKe: Thanks for reviewing!

Kawaii chibi Sasuke luver: Maybe it is, maybe its not…-smile-

Lanie-chan: Hehehehe I know…

BLAH--SOUND

"BLAH"--TALKING

'_BLAH'_--THINKING

'BLAH'--INNER Sakura and INNER Sasuke

_BLAH_--CHAT ROOM, PRIVATE CONVERSATION, or PHONE

**Konoha Love: Chapter 7**

**TenTen's P.O.V**

_'I am sooo tired from shopping…I wonder how Neji is doing…maybe today I should tell him…'_

_**'Maybe…I mean you love him ever since you guys were kids.'**_

_'Who are you?'_

_**'I'm your conscience.' **_

_'Oh, ok…so tell me, should I tell him today?'_

_**'Sure…'**_

**-Knock, Knock-**

"Come in!" said TenTen. TenTen was shocked that it was Neji; I mean he rarely spends time with her, and now, here he is.

"N-Neji-kun, what are you doing here?"

"What's up with the _kun?_"

"U-um…I guess Sakura is rubbing off me?"

"Right, so I was wondering if you want to go to the park with me in an hour?"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"Great, see you then."

TenTen smiled and started doing her victory dance in chibi form. She stopped doing it for ten minutes and started to choose what to wear. Unfortunately, a certain fangirl was spying on them and smirking, knowing that Neji will be all hers once she executes her plan. She snickered and walked away. An hour later, TenTen, was wearing a red plaid mini skirt that had chains on it, a plain black t-shirt, fish nets on her arms, fish net stockings, black combat boots, two black chokers; one with a skull hanging and another one with a black heart hanging down, and black skull earrings. Her face had nothing on it, but her hair was in two buns, with strands of hair coming out. She looked like a punk princess. She smiled at her self and ran out the door. Once she got to the park, she looked for Neji. After thirty minutes of searching for Neji, TenTen saw him near the water fountain, but what tore her heart was that he was kissing another girl. She started tearing up and decided to go away before he notices her. Unfortunately, it didn't work, he saw her and ran towards her, and the girl that he kissed was smirking. TenTen ran towards the door but Neji grabbed her.

"TenTen, it's not what you think."

"Not what I think! I saw you kissed her!"

"She kissed me! Listen, she just went up to me and kissed me!"

"Yea right! I highly doubt that!"

"Neji-_kun_, let's go. People are looking…"

"Shut the hell up. Leave I don't want to see your face again…Kaguya."

"F-fine, I hate you!" Kaguya said then ran away.

"TenTen, you have to believe me, please?"

"I should believe you why?" She said bitterly. Neji winced at that.

"Because…I…l-lo….I l-l---"

"You know what? Just spit it out already!"

"You know how hard it is! Even popular guys can't even say his feelings to a girl with out stuttering!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"Hmph, whatever."

TenTen started to walk away but Neji grabbed her wrist and hugged her. TenTen tried to get out of his grasp but seeing that he was strong, she couldn't get out. So she started to pound on his chest as hard as she could and hoped that he let go. Surprisingly, he did and looked away. TenTen looked at him with confusion. She walked towards him, and touched his cheek. Neji couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her and smacked his lips right on hers. Her eyes widen but then tears streamed down her face. She held back her arm and slapped Neji, as hard as she could. Neji looked at her with sad eyes. TenTen just backed away, and said,

"So, is that how you get yourself girlfriend, after girlfriend?"

"No it's how I get my one and only girl."

"Why do you like me so?" TenTen said with tears streaming down her face.

"Because you're different from other girls, TenTen."

"Shut up! I don't want to listen to any of your lies!"

"I'm not lying, believe me…I love you."

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!"

He just looked at her with shocked eyes. He turned his head away, closed his hands into a fist, and spoke.

"Fine, if you want it like that, then I'll stay out of your life forever…so much for being friends huh? Good-bye…"

He walked out the door leaving his one true love crying on the floor. He ran towards the park not letting anyone see his tears. He made a BIG mistake. He could never forgive himself, yet again; she'll never forgive him. (a/n: hahahaha, u guys thought it was Sakura and Sasuke….hahaha Jk Jk) Neji ran as fast as his legs could carry him. His tears, now visible, couldn't stop pouring. Once he reached the park, he started to punch the tree like there was no tomorrow. His knuckles started bleeding and people who passed by looked at him as if he were an alien. He didn't care; all he cared for was that the love of his life has rejected him. He should've just told her in the mansion and by now they would be strolling down the park, hand in hand. He silently cursed himself for what happened. It was 7 pm and his knuckles were bleeding, badly. He's been punching the same tree for four hours already. He sighed and went back to the mansion. Once he got there he received some glares, but they all soon turned into worried glances once they saw his hands.

"Neji! Are you ok?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah I'm fine." Neji said in a sad voice, his cheeks were stained from crying. He looked up and saw TenTen going down the stairs. He went towards her, making everyone, including TenTen, think that he's going to do something to her.

Surprisingly, he looked at TenTen with sad, painful, and an innocent look, and he just walked up the stairs not saying anything else. TenTen just widened her eyes and turned towards the Hyuuga's back. She knew that he was heart broken in the inside, but TenTen didn't know that he would take it this bad. She had sympathy in her eyes and felt a hand on her shoulders. She turned and saw everyone giving her a reassuring glance that he will be fine. She sighed and nodded. She too went up to her room and the others, well they all looked at Sakura who was still staring at her friends retreating forms. All of them looked at each other then Hinata put her hand on Sakura's shoulders and Sakura turned around and sighed.

"C'mon, let's go to sleep." said Sakura tiredly.

"Right." They all unisoned.

TBC………………………………………

A/n: Ok, ok I know this chapter was short but I wanted to type something about TenTen and Neji cuz I ddin't write anything about them yet…well anything between them. And the next chapter is about Hinata and Naruto and then in it is some of the wedding preparations. Ok? Well Ja ne! I love you all!

---S.F.A


	10. The Remaining Couples

A/n: Ok my lovely reviewers, this chapter is Naruto/Hinata and Ino/Shikamaru only! So no, I will not mention anything else about the other characters…well until the end. Anyways, here's the reviewer's corner! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of its characters! I also don't own any songs or lyrics in the last chapter and future chapters! But I DO own quotes that are underlined ok?

Snghigurashi: I know me too!

Sasuke likes tomatoes: Thanks! Another person that loves my story…yay!

Frienz4ever: Thanks for reviewing!

01sweetxpnaii: Thanks! And yes, poor Neji,-frown-

Kawaii chibi Sasuke luver: Thanks for reviewing!

VcChick: Don't worry, they'll be together soon!

Lanie-chan: LOL I know a tad bit OOC.

Waiting-for-HIM: Thanks! I'll keep that in mind!

Defender of the Light: Sorry! I forgot to change it!

Animegurl9164: Thanks! I know, Sasuke laughing or smiling? Really hard to imagine!

BLAH--SOUND

"BLAH"--TALKING

'_BLAH'_--THINKING

'BLAH'--INNER Sakura and INNER Sasuke

_BLAH_--CHAT ROOM, PRIVATE CONVERSATION, or PHONE

**Konoha Love: Chapter 8**

After Neji and TenTen's "big" fight, Naruto and Shikamaru started to get nervous. I mean, they have a lot of time left until the wedding, and it was Monday and the wedding is on Saturday. Why should they be nervous? Or, what are they nervous about? Is the reason because Sasuke might not come? Nope, it's because they're nervous that they'll end up like Neji and TenTen. They stayed inside their rooms for the entire day…ok well not the entire day but for a few hours. Naruto got bored so he went to Shikamaru's room, which was right across his. He knocked and heard a, 'Open'

"Hey Shikamaru! What cha doing?"

"Thinking…"

"About Ino?"

"How troublesome."

"Well, I've been thinking about Hinata. And I wonder if you can help me?"

"I can't…you have to do it by yourself."

"What! Why?"

"Cuz, you just have to."

"Hmph, you're no help."

"I know…now leave, I'm thinking."

"Fine…be that way!"

Shikamaru sighed as he heard his friend close the door. He got up and went to Ino's room, which is on the other side of the hall. He walked until he saw a very pinkish door. He sighed, 'This is so Ino's room…how troublesome.' He thought. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. He started to tap his foot. He finally stopped and started pounding on the door. You could here it all over the house.

"INO YAMANAKA! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

"Coming!"

Shikamaru finally stopped and saw that Ino had her hair wet and was dressed up in a jean mini skirt and a pink shirt. She smiled at Shikamaru and let him in.

"Be quiet Shika-kun! Now what do you want?"

"I-err…wanted to…um…tell…er...y-you…that...um…"

"Spit it out already!"

"Ok shesh, I-I-I…l-l-love…y-y-you…."

"…"

"…"

After 5 minutes of staring into each other's eyes, Ino finally gave in and tackled Shikamaru in a bear hug. Shikamaru started to turn different colors.

"Oh Shika-kun! I love you too!"

"I-Ino…c-can't…b-breathe."

"Oh my God! Sorry Shika-kun!"

"Hmph, troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighed, took something out of his pocket, and gave it to Ino who looked at it with starry anime eyes. She smiled at him, hugged him and grabbed the little box. Inside it was a small pink diamond ring and a note that read, 'To my one and only love, Ino. Love Shikamaru.'

"Shikamaru! It's beautiful! I love you soooo much!" Ino said as she put it on.

Shikamaru gave a sigh of relief…everything went well. Now was for Naruto.

"Hey Ino, grab your video camera and come with me."

"What is it for?"

"Naruto and Hinata."

"Hehehe…we're spying on them, aren't we?"

"What do you think?"

Ino smiled and grabbed her camera. She followed Shikamaru all the way to the gardens, where you can see Naruto and Hinata walking. She smiled at them and pulled Shikamaru behind a tree that was close enough to hear and see everything. She smiled evilly, turned on her video camera, and told Shikamaru to be quiet. Naruto stopped walking and Hinata turned around. He started blushing and looked to the ground. Neji was on his room balcony and knew what was happening. TenTen was also looking at the couple and smiled. Naruto gulped and looked at Hinata right in the eye. Hinata was red 'cause Naruto was looking right at her.

"H-Hinata-chan…I, err wanted to tell you something."

"M-me t-too, N-Naruto-kun."

"W-well how I put this,"stated Naruto while scratching his head, "I…well….love you…"

Hinata was about to faint but she decided not too. She ran to Naruto and gave him a big huge bear hug. Naruto was startled at first then he hugged back. Hinata broke the hug and said,

"I-I, l-love y-you t-too, Na-Naruto-kun."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Y-yes."

"Oh thank you Hinata! And I got this for you, hope you like it!" Naruto gave her a little slender box that contained a stainless steel heart locket, which had; 'Naruto and Hinata' carved on it and inside it had their pictures inside of it. She widen her eyes and jumped on Naruto, laughing.

"Ok thank you Naruto! It's the best gift ever!"

Naruto smiled and hugged her. She hugged back and they stayed that way for a couple of more minutes. Then they heard clapped and yells saying 'You go Hinata!' hey both broke the hug and saw TenTen smiling and yelling, 'You go Hinata!' And heard the clapping from behind the tree. They both saw Ino and Shikamaru clapping and Ino smiling her head off. Naruto and Hinata blushed and smiled. Ino then stopped and walked towards the new couple.

"Hey guys, great work, but we have to get Ten, and Neji together ok?" asked Ino.

"S-sure, b-but h-how d-do w-we do th-that?" asked Hinata.

"Well, we're going to lock them into a room, and let them do it by themselves."

"WHAT! They're too young for _that_!" yelled Naruto.

"Stupid, not _that_, let them confess to each other on their own!"

"Troublesome…"

"Ok, fine let's go."

They went back to the house and knocked on TenTen's door.

"Hey Ten! Can you meet me in my room?"

"Sure! I'll be a minute!"

They then hurried to Neji's room and knocked on his door saying the same thing. They saw Ino already there, so Ino went inside and told TenTen to hide inside the closet until I come back. TenTen was confused but did it anyway. Ino then closed the door and turned off the lights. She was right on time to see Neji coming her way. She smiled at Neji and said, That she'll be back and go ahead and wait for her inside. Neji sighed and went into the dark room. Ino locked the door, and smiled evilly.

"Ino? Is that you?"

"T-TenTen? Where are you?"

"Neji? I'm in the closet…why are you here?"

"Ino told me to wait for her and the others here."

"Really? Well can you help me? The door is stuck."

"Ok, let me find the switch."

"Wait, the light is off?"

"Yea…where could---ow!"

"Neji! Are you ok?"

"Y-yea, I just slipped on something…ow, I think I twisted my ankle."

"Well, can you get me out of here?"

"Yea, just keep on talking."

"Where are you?"

"I think I found the switch."

"Ok, hurry up."

"How can I, if I have a freaking broken ankle!"

"Just turn the light on!"

-Switch-

"There, ok help me push now."

"Ok….argh…..finally!"

"Ahhh! Ow! My ankle!"

"Neji-kun! How's your ankle?"

"F-fine."

"Stay here; I'll go get some help."

"Ok."

When TenTen went to the door, it was locked. She widens her eyes and turns around towards a confused Neji.

"I-its locked…Neji-kun, its locked!"

"W-what? How could they!" Neji got so mad he forgot the pain in his ankle and started to stand up. Once he stood up, he tried to take a step, but he fell down quickly. Seeing this, TenTen rushed over to Neji and caught him before he could fall.

"Neji! Don't move, you're ankle is going to get worse." (a/n: sound familiar? as you read along something is also familiar)

TenTen blushed on how close they were and so did Neji. Surprisingly, Neji grabbed her arms, shoved her towards him, and hugged her tightly. TenTen's eyes were all widened but she soon relaxed and buried her face on his chest.

"Ten, I need you with me. Don't you understand that already?"

"T-thank you."

"Now, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!"

Neji got out onyx heart-shaped earrings and a matching necklace. She looked at him surprised and all and she gave him a kiss. Neji was surprised but he soon returned the kiss.

"They look soooo cute," said Ino.

"I know, but Ino, how do we get down from this tree?" asked Naruto.

"Uhhhhh…….we jump down of course!"

"Ummm ok, if you say so…"

TBC……………………………….

A/n: ok so all the couples are with each other except for Sasuke, Sakura, in the next chapter is when Sasuke gets the invitations…, and maybe, if I get good reviews, I'll give you guys a previews for the next chapters until the end of the story. And since it's near the end, I want you guys to vote if I should write a sequel or not, so please vote and I'll decide if I want to. And in the last chapter, I forgot to change the park to the mall, I am soo sorry, but thanks to animegurl9164 I found out! Thanks animegurl9164! Well, please R&R! I love you all! Ja!

------S.F.A


	11. Surprising Invites and Guest!

A/n: Ok my lovely reviewers, here is my next chapter of Konoha Love! Ok I've got a lot of homework everyday, so I won't be updating for a couple of days after each chapter ok? Sorry, but all of our teachers are strict so they pack us with loads of homework! Anyways, here's the reviewer's corner! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of its characters! I also don't own any songs or lyrics in future chapters! But I DO own quotes that are underlined ok?

Snghigurashi: Hehehehe I know that's why I put it there.

Frienz4ever: Thanks for reviewing!

01sweetxpnaii: LOL well I couldn't come up with anything.

Kawaii chibi Sasuke luver: I know it was short but I ran out of time.

VcChick: Thanks for reviewing!

Lanie-chan: Sorry for confusing you!

Waiting-for-HIM: Um..er..Thank you!

Animegurl9164: Thanks! I know, Sasuke laughing or smiling? Really hard to imagine!

Angelraine: ;) don't worry Sasuke and Sakura will be together soon!

Crescent moon at midnight: Thanks!

Blah Blah Blah (): LOL well only a few more chapters and another 1 will come out.

Els1324: Ok I hope my sequel isn't crappy. If it is please tell me.

Confuzzled239: Thanks!

SasuSakuNaru81: Ok I will!

Cherry blossomxSasuke: Oh thanks for supporting me!

Mezumi Azuma: Thanks I will.

BLAH--SOUND

"BLAH"--TALKING

'_BLAH'_--THINKING

'BLAH'--INNER Sakura and INNER Sasuke

_BLAH_--CHAT ROOM, PRIVATE CONVERSATION, or PHONE

**_BLAH--_**Third person talking on the phone. (Three way)

**Konoha Love: Chapter 9**

Ok so all of the couples got together except for our favorite couple, Sasuke and Sakura. Well then, it's about to begin. Now let's begin shall we? It was Thursday afternoon when our Sasuke went home from school. His parents still weren't home so he had a lot of time to prepare for Tokyo. Once he got home, he checked his mail to see if there was anything interesting. He went inside his room to sit down and open his mail; every mail was very boring, until he came across a fancy envelope in fancy letters, addressed to him. He carefully opened the envelope and took out its contents. His eyes were wide open once he read this. It said:

_Dear Mr. Uchiha, _

_You are cardinally invited to Sakura Haruno and Orochimaru's Wedding. Please come and attend this beautiful wedding at Tokyo Parish, at 2:30 on the 10th day of June. Reception will be at Cherry Blossom Park. Hope to see you there! _

_Love, _

_Sakura Haruno and Orochimaru_

Sasuke was heartbroken, I mean the women he ever loved his entire life, was getting married to an addicted snake guy. Hello! Probably when they have kids, they'll be half snake and half human! Ahem, back to the story, Sasuke couldn't believe that Sakura would do this on her own will. Well, not on her own will but I mean a deal is a deal. She couldn't do anything about it. But he can! He silently nodded to himself and got his stuff. He grabbed his invitation and headed downstairs, he ignored the questions the maids and butlers were asking. Before he left, he told his butler that he'll be back soon. He called a limo and let the driver drive him to the airport.

Once he got there, he went down, showed his ticket to the flight attendance, and boarded his plane. (a/n: he was too lazy to go on his own private jet.) Let's skip it all the way until he got to Tokyo. Once he got to Tokyo, all of his fans attacked him. He tried to get out but no prevail, he suddenly got mad and beat the living daylights out if all of them. He huffed and called a taxi. It took him an hour just to get to the hotel that Neji got him. He paid the driver and registered inside the hotel. Once he got to his room, he decided to call the dope.

_Hello, Uzumaki speaking?_

"Yo dope"

_Teme! Why are you calling?_

"I just wanted to inform you, that I'm here in Tokyo."

_Finally! So when are you going to tell Sakura you love her?_

"At the wedding."

_What! She'll be married by then!_

"Not after, dope. When the priests says anyone objects, I'll come out and say I object!"

_Oh, well good plan. Hey listen, I have to go. See you soon teme!_

_Click_

Sasuke sighed. He put his phone away and lay down on his bed. He went to sleep for two hours, and suddenly woken up to the knocking on his door. He groaned and got up.

"Coming!" When Sasuke opened the door he was surprised that Orochimaru was there. He glared at him and Orochimaru smirked. Sasuke opened the door wider so he can come in.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hn…"

"Hehehehe, still cold and vicious as usual. Sakura wanted to tell you something, but she didn't want to say it to you so she let me say it for her."

"Well, what is it?"

"She never wants to see your face again!"

"Th-that's not true! She would never say that to me!"

"Oh really? Well, then what's this?"

Orochimaru took out a tape recorder and played it. When it played Sasuke's eyes was widened and Orochimaru's face was smirking.

_Sasuke, if you don't believe Orochimaru, then hear this. I don't ever want to see your face ever again! I hate you! You made your decision to go out with that slut and here I am, happy as ever. I hope you made a wise choice cause the woman that you love hates you. Good-bye forever Sasuke. _

Sasuke started crying, Orochimaru smirked, and his work here is done. He looked at the weeping Sasuke and slammed the door. Sasuke couldn't believe his ears! Sakura, his childhood friend, hated him! He started to stop but couldn't so he called Neji and Naruto.

_Hello?_

"Neji, call Naruto."

_Um, ok._

_**Hello?**_

_Hey Naruto, Neji and Sasuke here._

"Dope."

_**Shut up teme! So what do you want?**_

_Well Sasuke just called and told me to call you…so what's up Uchiha?_

"I'm leaving, I'm going back to Konoha."

_WHAT!_

_**What!**_

_**How could you desert Sakura like this!**_

"She doesn't want me anymore! She told me herself!"

_But Sasuke, she does want you._

"Listen, I had a little run in with her fiancé and he told me that she doesn't want me anymore."

_**C'mon! You can't just believe some snake dude.**_

_Yea what Naruto said._

"He let me listen to a recording tape that she recorded of her saying that she hates me!"

_………………_

_Whatever dude, listen, if you really love her, then go for her. But if you don't, you'll regret this for the rest of my life. So make a choice Uchiha. Its Sakura or Koharu._

_**Yea! Sakura or Koharu?**_

****"I dumped Koharu. So I'm picking Sakura."

_Good job Uchiha. So I'll see you at the wedding?_

_**By the way teme, I saw Sakura looking at this fancy ring at Midoriko's Jewelry Shop, maybe you can buy it for Saku-chan, ya know, as a promise ring that you two will be married when you guys are older. Besides, you'll see it on the way to the church. **_

****"Wow, that's the best idea you've come up with dope."

_I agree on Uchiha with that._

_**Whatever bye.**_

_See yea Uchiha._

"See yea…"

Sasuke sighed, it was late, and he was tired. Therefore, he decided to stay in Tokyo for a while and not see Sakura until the wedding. He smirked at himself for doing a job well done. All he had to do was get there on time. Ok so let's skip until the night before the wedding. Sasuke was fast asleep on his bed with the idea that Naruto gave him a week ago. Then, someone burst through the door and woke Sasuke up. It was hard to see the faces so Sasuke defended himself. He charged all of them but one of them hit him on the head from behind. The guy that was at the door smirked and told the guys to get him and put him in the van. The next morning, Sasuke woke up to see…

TBC…………………………..

A/n: Muhahahahahaha! Another cliffhanger! Hahahahahahaha! Ok its short sorry, but I am sooo tired from Gym today, the freaking teacher made us run 7 laps! Anyways, please keep on voting for the sequel…so far we're doing good! So please R&R! And don't forget to vote! There's only ****


	12. ON HOLD! SORRY!

**Author's Note: I AM SOOO SORRY! BUT SCHOOL IS POUNDING ME WITH ALL THIS CRAPPY HOMEWORK! ALSO PROJECTS! I HATE MY SCHOOL! SO I HAVE ALL THESE DUE DATES, PAPERS AND CRAP. SO KONOHA LOVE WILL NOT DISCONTINUE, BUT ONLY ON HOLD! I AM SOO SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE SO PLEASE IF YOU STEAL MY IDEAS PLEASE DON'T! **

****

**NOTICE: KONOHA LOVE WILL PROBABLY CONTINUE IN NOVEMBER, DECEMBER, OR JANUARY. GOMENNASAI! I JUST HAVE TO DO ALL THESE PAPER WORKS TO GET INTO A GOOD COLLEGE! AGAIN I AM SO SORRY! **

****

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: pLEASE AGAIN, VOTE IF THERE SHALL BE A SEQUEL! I NEED TO KNOW, OR ELSE IT MIGHT NOT HAPPEN. IF I CAN, I MIGHT BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOONER, BUT I HIGHLY DOUBT I'LL HAVE FREE TIME. ALSO IF I GET ONE MORE DETENTION, I'LL BE GROUNDED FOR A YEAR! SO I HAVE TO WAKE UP AT FREAKING 6:00 IN THE FREAKING MORNING CUZ I LIVE FREAKING 30 MINUTES AWAY! SO YEA. SO PLEASE VOTE FOR THE SEQUEL AND PLEASE BE PATIENT. AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT WILL BE LONGER THAN ALL OF THE CHAPTERS. SO THAT IS MY TREAT FOR YOU GUYS. SO JA! I NEED TO GET THESE CRAPPY HOMEWORK, REPORTS, PROJECTS DONE! JA NE!**

****

Love,

S.F.A


	13. I OBJECT!

A/n: OK sooo I am so sorry for the late update!! I got a couple of bad grades and I was grounded from the computer!!! PLZ 4give me! I hope you all read the author's note and again I'm sorry!!! So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!!!! well not exactly but you know what I mean right? So before I go to the story here is the reviewer's corner.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of its characters!!! I also don't own any songs or lyrics in future chapters!!! But I DO own quotes that are underlined ok?

Snghigurashi: Hehehehehe I know that's why I put it there.

Frienz4ever: Thanks for reviewing!

01sweetxpnaii: LOL well I couldn't come up with anything.

Kawaii chibi Sasuke luver: I know it was short but I ran out of time.

VcChick: Thanks for reviewing!

Lanie-chan: Sorry for confusing you!!

Waiting-for-HIM: Um..er..Thank you!

Animegurl9164: Thanks!! I know, Sasuke laughing or smiling? Really hard to imagine!

Angelraine: ;) don't worry Sasuke and Sakura will be together soon!

Crescent moon at midnight: Thanks!

Blah Blah Blah (): LOL well only a few more chapters and another 1 will come out.

Els1324: Ok I hope my sequel isn't crappy. If it is please tell me.

Confuzzled239: Thanks!

SasuSakuNaru81: Ok I will!

Cherry blossomxSasuke: Oh thanks for supporting me!

Mezumi Azuma: Thanks I will.

BLAH--SOUND

"BLAH"--TALKING

'_BLAH'_--THINKING

'BLAH'--INNER Sakura and INNER Sasuke

_BLAH_--CHAT ROOM, PRIVATE CONVERSATION, or PHONE

**_BLAH--_**Third person talking on the phone. (Three way)

**Konoha Love: Chapter 10**

Sasuke woke up to see, Kabuto and other buff looking guys. He glared at them and tried to get out of the ropes that tied him up. Kabuto smirked at his actions. After a long time of trying to get out, Sasuke's wrists were bleeding from the ropes and he was frustrated. Suddenly, the back door opened and Sasuke squinted to get a better look. Once he got a clear picture, he glared thousands of kunais at him. It was Orochimaru. That snake obsessed guy. Orochimaru chuckled and shook his head.

"You thought you could get a way with it, huh Sasuke?" asked Orochimaru in a hissing voice. He ordered the men to take off the thing that was covering Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke glared once it was off.

"Shut up! Now untie me you ungrateful bastard!!!!" he yelled.

"Sorry, but I have a wedding to attend to. See you, and don't worry, I'll tell MY future wife that you said congrats. Muhahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

Everyone including our beloved Sasuke sweatdropped. Orochimaru finally stopped and walked away. Sasuke growled and glared at Orochimaru. How dare he! Sasuke took out a hidden blade in his shirt, cut the ropes free, and kicked some asses! He quickly went to change into casual clothes and ran for his life. He was running as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew he was close from recognizing all the streets and shops. Then he remembered what the dope Naruto said, "There's a jewelry shop on the way to the church. Sakura found a ring she liked, but couldn't buy it." Sasuke smirked at his intelligence. He then saw the jewelry store ahead and sprinted towards it. Once he went in, he got the ring and put it in his pocket for safekeeping. After getting the ring, he ran as fast as he could to the church…it was just there! If only he could make it! He started to get tired, but that wasn't slowing him down. Once he got to the church he busted through the doors and yelled, "I Object!!!"

**Before Sasuke Busted In…**

"Oh, Saku-chan, you look so beautiful!" squealed Ino.

"Yea, you do Sakura-chan, so are you happy?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto! Do you have to ask her that? I mean look at her! She doesn't love him! She loves Sasuke!" yelled TenTen.

"TenTen is right, she doesn't have to answer that question," stated Hinata.

"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan…I didn't know." apologized Naruto.

"No, I'm fin Narts; it's just that I can't believe I'm getting married. It's so happy being here." stated Sakura.

Everyone looked at her. She was beautiful in her gown, which was a tube top with a gorgeous design on it while the bottom part was like a princess' gown but beaded with Swarovski crystals. Her hair was in a bun, with metallic white and metallic cherry blossoms. A few strand of hair was falling out from the back and the front to frame her face. She had a dazzling 31/2 karat diamond necklace. Her face looked like an angel; She had blush on, mascara, eyeliner, red lip-gloss, and the sparkling blush, which was powdered from her cheek bones all the way until her arms. Sasuke would die from her beauty, to bad he's not here to see her…or is he? All you could see on her face was sorrow, sadness, depression, and hate. They all sighed and felt sympathetic to Sakura. They too would feel the same way if they were going to marry a person that they don't love. Then, they heard the music for the bride. Sakura took a deep breath and walked towards her entry door.

** Back to When Sasuke Busted In…**

"I object!" yelled Sasuke.

Everybody turned around and gasped, there right in front of them is Sasuke! They couldn't believe it! Neither did Orochimaru and Sakura. While Sakura was looking all relieved and happy, Orochimaru was burning up inside. He couldn't believe Sasuke got passed his men! Orochimaru growled and charged straight at him, tackling down anyone that was in his way. Sasuke got in a fighting stance ready for anything that Orochimaru was going to throw at him. Surprisingly, before Orochimaru could reach Sasuke, someone had hit Orochimaru at his pressure point. That someone happened to be Neji. (a/n: way to go Neji!) Sasuke sighed in relief and smirked at Orochimaru. When he was done smirking, he looked at Sakura who had tears in her eyes (a/n: tears of joy people!!) and smiled at her. (a/n: 0.o Sasuke smiling? OMG the world has come to an end!!!!) He walked towards her and looked at her with a very caring and loving face. He didn't care if people thought that was weird for the heartthrob-ice heart prince for acting that way. As long as Sakura wasn't marrying that conceited, lying, wannabe-snake, Orochimaru. Once he got to the alter, (a/n: finally!!! now for the good part…) he took out something that surprised Sakura. She gasped and cried more. (a/n: again, tears of joy!!!) She took it and……………………….

TBC…………………………………………………………… 

A/n: hahahahahahahahahahahaha a cliff hanger!!!!! anyways I am soooooo freaking sorry that I didn't update in nov. its juz that I got a LOT of bad grades and I was grounded for a lonnnnnnnnnng time…:'( anyways sorry for the short chappie! I promise the next one will hopefully be lonnnnng lol!!! Also please check out my new story, Hidden Secrets…I'll try to upate both of them at the same time ok? Bak to KL…. But I think u guys already know wut's goin 2 happen next rite? lol well g2g!!! PLZ r&r or else I won't be able to update!!! u guys r my inspiration!!! so plz r&r!!!! I LUV U GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja!!!!!

------S.F.A


	14. The End or is it!

A/n: Hey guys!!! i juz wanted to inform u that i changed my penname so juz incase you're wondering who the hell is copying this story from sumone else!!! LOL Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed my last chapter! This chapter is where it all ends!!! Or does it???? 0.o Ok people, I need voted on a sequel or not ok?? If I get enugh votes then there will be a sequel…but other than that nothing else…Oh oh!!! check out my story _Hidden Secrets_ I know the title sound crappy but its realllly good!!! So Ja!! Enjoy the story!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of its characters!!! I also don't own any songs or lyrics in future chapters!!! But I DO own quotes that are underlined ok?

**Ch. 14 of Konoha Love or KL for short ;)**

Sakura was so shocked she smiled at Sasuke as he neared her. She then wiped her tears and started to walk towards him as well. She quickened her pace towards him, but then she just couldn't take it anymore so she just ran to Sasuke even if the aisle is really far and it's a great distance between then and even though she was in high heels she didn't care. As long as the man she loves is there to catch her, she's good. Sasuke smirked at her actions and prepared to catch her. When Sakura finally reached Sasuke, she jumped on him nad he caught her. They gave each other a bigggg huggggggeee hugggggg!!!!!!! And they lived happily ever after the end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(a/n: lol jkjkjk I can't let it end here!!! it must go on!!!!)

Ok so maybe it wasn't the end but like yea…..anyways back to our story. Sasuke and Sakura finally felt complete after these looonnnnggggg years. They stopped hugging and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!!!!!" a certain crowd yelled.

**(CoughCough-InoNarutoShikamaruNejiTenTenHinata-CoughCough)**

Sakura giggled and Sasuke smirked. They might as well get over it. They got nearer and nearer until Orochimaru kills Sasuke with a gun!!!! (a/n:lolz jkjkjkjk ok here's wut really happen!!!) Sasuke and Sakura finally kissed!! They ended the kiss when they needed to breathe and after that Sasuke left go of Sakura and got down on one knee.

'_Oh my fucking God!!! Is he going to say what I think h's going to say??'_

'_**Celebrate Sakura!!! Next thing you know there's going to be little Sasuke's and little Sakura's running around!!!'**_

Sakura blushed at that thought…but yet again, she would love for that to happen. When she noticed Sasuke was going to speak, she held her breathe and hoped that she was right.

"Haruno Sakura, will you be the next Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke right after we finish college??" asked Sasuke lovingly as he took her left hand.

Sakura gasped and tears started to shed. She shook her head numbly and smiled. She tackled him in a hug and started laughing.

"Of course I'll be your wife Sasuke-kun!!! I love you!!!!" Sakura said as she hugged Sasuke.

"I love you too Sakura…you make me the luckiest man alive." replied Sasuke with a hug back and a passionate kiss on the lips.

Everyone cheered, they were happy that Sakura wasn't going to marry the bitchy-ass-snake dude. Everyone was cheering and screaming. While Sasuke and Sakura just laughed and hugged each other(…again…sheesh I put too many hugs in this chappie!! lolz anyway and they lived happily ever after!!! The end!!!! or is it??????? Oh wait I forgot one tiny detail!!! ok story time!!!) Sasuke and Sakura stood up and held each other's hand. Sasuke took out a small pink box that had a small black ribbon on the front. Sakura gasped and took it with ease. When she lifted to lid type box thingy she gasped it was a very rare 14ct pink diamond that was surrounded by yellow stones and on the band in the inside, there was an engraving saying: _Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha forever. _Sakura gaped at the fine art piece type thing. She smiled at sasuke and hugged him...again.

"You know Sakura, that is only the promise ring right?" asked sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Wha-what?! Are you serious?! Oh my god sasuke i love you soooooooo much!!!!!!"

Ok so they kissed again and they lived happily ever after. The End...or is it????

A/n: hey guys!!!!! ok sorry if the chappie is short but i'm oo lazy to write anymore details ...anyways please i beg of you to vote if i should write a sequel or not!!!! LOL i will give you guys a month before i mak my choice ok?? and for allllll the wonderful reviwers out there!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peace and Ja NE!!!!!

-XxBrok3n-H34rtxX


	15. REALLY IMPORTANT AN!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! MUST READ!!!!!!!!!!

A/n: If you just finished reading Konoha Love I then please read this!! I just found out that I made a huge mistake!! TT Well you see, I put that Sasuke moved out but then, I put that Sakura was a new student right? So I forgot to mention that Sasuke moved back to Konoha but in a different part of the city, then he goes back to his old neighborhood to find out that he has a new neighbor coming in. However he doesn't know that Sakura is his new neighbor which surprises him in Chapter one. Sorry for the little mess up but I'll rewrite that chapter soon right after I finish at least two or three chapters for KL II. Sorry for the inconvenience!! JA ne!!

---Bl4cK-w1nG3d-SaKuRa


End file.
